


Before The Dawn

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dead Fics, Drama, Early Work, F/M, Het, Just for storage, Mary Sue, Romance, old shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris Clayton is not your ordinary witch, she is a 300 years old vampire, who had been accepted to Hogwarts. Harry Potter has so many things on his plate as he starts a new year in Hogwarts. They have a bond and love that people will try to destroy. Can Harry and Iris love survive as Voldemort rise to power, and as they face their personal demons, and the pressure of the wizardry society?</p>
<p>originally posted from 07/2007 to 09/2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iris Clayton

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2007/2008. By the time I quit this story, I was at 22 chapters and no where near done. As of 2015, there are only 10 chapters available. The rest of the chapters were deleted and never saved because I wanted to bury this story forever. Fortunately, these 10 chapters were published somewhere else.
> 
> So, to show how "far" I came as a writer, under the name Old School Jones, this is **Before the Dawn**.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 08/03/2008

_Chapter One:_  
Iris Clayton’s POV  
  
“You will never leave me, Iris. Do you hear me? Even if you decapitated my body, burn this house to the ground, and leave London; you will never leave me. You will still be the frighten little girl with the devil’s eyes I met years ago. The little girl who feared death, longing not to be engulf by it’s deadly song. The girl who feared her mother’s tainted hands, which, covered her daughter’s sinful flesh! I did you a favor of not letting you die, but now, I should have let death take you to hell with  **her** _…”_  
  
“You will always be mine! My love, my wife, my child…”  
  
That was the last words that my husband withered to me before I killed him. I was his wife, lover, mistress, and slave. I worshiped the ground he walked on while he brushed me away like carcass. I would do anything he says without a beat as he suffocates me with his strong hands. If I disobeyed him, he would abuse me until the ancient blood he gave to me ran out of my flesh. I gave my whole soul to him, yet still treated me like… _nothing_.  
  
I thought I was free form his abuse and violence until I entered the world he sheltered me from. For so many years, he did everything for me, now that he was dead, I did not know what to do. It suffocated me as I tried to be independent: doing everything on my own, even protecting myself from other vampires. At the end, all I did was cause problems for myself to handle. I was almost killed by an elder vampire, before I used my witchcraft on him. From that experience, I decided to enter my Eternal Sleep than to avoid the challenges of being on my own. I wanted so much to prove to  _him_  that I can do it on my own.  
  
I failed.  
  
Therefore, to hide the shame I wore, I went to sleep. Hoping the world would end. When I finally awaken, the world that I tried to leave will be gone.  
  
That was eighty years ago, when I finally escape the terrifying dream, my past and entered the nightmare the Eternal Sleep.  
  
Now that I have awaken, the world of jazz, horseless carriage, the Charleston, and the radio is replace with rock, designer cars, the “Soulja Boy” dance, and plasma television. The conversations have changed and the spirits of a new fearless generation replaced the ancient world. For once, I wanted to be part of the new world of blissful hell. I was tried of being afraid of living in the past, obeying the old law of the 19th century, and I was tried of being afraid and own by  _him._  I wanted to live. And I did.  
  
It has been a year since I awoken from my deep slumber and I do not regret my choice of living. Since then, I learned to forgive my debtors and accepted my haunted past but it haven’t been easy. I also accepted being a pure blood witch and vampire, before then I only accepted my vampirism. To think, I thought my powers vanished when I became a vampire. Yet, if I haven’t discover my powers and used it to kill my husband, he would still be alive. Finally, I have learned to forgive my husband for all the pain he caused me.  
  
Since all the emotional burden and woes is forever vanquished, another surprise happened to me. This surprise came as a letter, carried by an owl.  
  
I arrived home at twelve in the afternoon after a morning of window shopping, when I checked the mail. Do not get me wrong, I have the money to buy anything of my desire, I just like to look at the nice clothing and the happiness on people’s faces when they come out of the stores. To the point, I check the mail, as usual there were bills to pay, junk mail, and an invitation to Mr. Winston of Bloomsdale’s masquerade party. I really did not know him but I once met him at the hotel lounge and talked to him. He seem nice, charming and grand humorous, but…I did not care for him. I decided not to attend the party and threw the invitation in the trash.  
  
As I went though the rest of the mail, I notice an owl standing on the rail of the balcony. Strange, I always thought owls come at night, if they come during the day, then someone will die. I hope Mr. Winston does not die tonight.  
  
The owl, a deep brown color with large sapphire eyes, looks at me, patiently. I put the mail down on the leather sofa and approached the owl. As I got closer, I notice he had a letter attached to his feet. Immediately, I untied the letter from his feet. He release a small crow, still standing on the rail.  
  
The front of the envelope was interesting:  
  
**_Mrs. Iris Nya Norris-Clayton_  
** 14th floor of the Harrington Hotel  
In Room 450 at the balcony  
  
I chuckled lightly. Whoever sent the letter must be another vampire or worst, a stalker? This was too precise. I immediately opened the letter and almost dropped it. This has to be a dream.  
  
**_Dear Mrs. Clayton,_  
**   
You have been selective to become a student of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is strange that you receive your letter several years later, but I believe you posses a great amount power and outstanding intelligence to be a student.  
  
Eighty-three years ago, when we first meant, I knew that you should be a student but due to the laws preventing vampires’ possessing a slight of witchcraft, you could not be a student. Now that I am Headmaster of Hogwarts, I am asking you personally to attend Hogwarts. Although you have the opportunity to reject the letter, please consider the invitation.  
  
I promise that you will be safe at Hogwarts and anyone will not harm you. Your powers will grow as you learn to control them as you complete the school year. Finally, you have the freedom of making friends, living life, and even, as I say, find love. If you do consider going to Hogwarts, and I know you will, there is a second paper that have the things you will need for the school year.  
  
Hogwarts will be a wonderful choice, Mrs. Clayton. Please, think carefully before replying to me back.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
I read the letter three times before I finally realize this is not a dream. The letter I am holding from the man I met the night I left my husband for good and burn the house I once shared with him. He gave me chocolate, which I love to death, and told me about Hogwarts. He wanted every child, who posse witchcraft, to attend Hogwarts but, at the time, the school was under strict orders from the “Ministry of Magic.” I can still remember his words he once said to me.

 

_“If I was Headmaster of Hogwarts, I will allow muggle-born, or whomever have powers to attend the school.”_

__  
I thought he was crazy until I receive this letter I am holding. Maybe I should attend this “Hogwarts” for a year. Maybe I will enjoy the school and would love to come back again. I don’t know, I do not like planning for the future since I can live for as long as I have the will.  
  
I went to the marble, gothic decorated desk and begin to write a respond. Before I could touch the paper with my pen, I thought about my decision. What if I am making a mistake? What if this is a joke from someone or a trap that someone set up for me. The question is who? Then again, I don’t have any enemies so why worry? I made up my mind, I would love to go to Hogwarts. To learn about my witch heritage, more intriguing things I have not learn yet, and know more about myself. It can be another chapter of my life that I am willingly to start.  
  
I press the pen on the college ruled paper and wrote:  
  
_I would love to, Albus Dumbledore._  
  
I put it in the envelope and tired it to the owl’s leg. I pet him before he flew from the balcony to his master. I wonder what Hogwarts is like. Maybe it is like all the Secondary schools I see around London or better. As I lean on the balcony’s rail, my cat, Lelio rub against my leg. I pick him up from the ground and held the black and white stripe cat to my breast. He purred against my ear as I peck his neck. Then a thought came to my head.  
  
Where do I get the books at?  
  



	2. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 08/07/2008

**_Chapter Two:_ **

**_Iris's POV_ **

 

After I sent the letter to Dumbledore, I decided to search for the books. It was more difficult than I thought.

 

I went to every book store in London and still have not found the books I need for my term in Hogwarts. When I asked the salespeople do they have  _The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk,_  they either laugh or say they never heard of the book. Yet, when I showed them the letter that Dumbledore sent to me, they looked at me strangely. I knew then, that they thought I was the insane woman who is not from London. I decided to check out the West Abby's Mall located in the middle of London. It has a nice bookstore, and a longue to sit and read books from Rousseau, Homer, and Shakespeare to works of Chris Wooding, Zane, and Anne Rice. Maybe that bookstore have the books I needed, if not I can buy a good book to read.

 

I rode on my purple, Honda XL motorcycle to the mall while my cat was inside my Louis Vinton purse (£850 for a purse I will only wear once, my God!). I park near the front and put a protective charm on it, if anyone tries to steal it, they will meet an unpleasant fate.

 

I entered the mall and to my surprise, it was full. It is enormous, three stories high and numerous stores of endless shopping. My favorite store, besides the bookstore, is Toni's Corner, a rock store that sales clothes, voodoo dolls, anime posters, and CDs. I mostly go there for the clothes and CDs, like HIM, Lacuna Coil, Orgy, and Nightwish. Sometimes, when I get bored going to Toni's Corner, I look at the water fountain near the front entrance of the mall. It stands seven feet tall and people usually throw pennies in the fountain hoping there wish will come true. I never did that and plan not to.

 

When that is not to my pleasure, I walk outside the mall and there will be another part to it. There are more stores for people to shop, restaurants to enjoy food, and entertainment that varies each day. In the center of the outside mall, there stand an elder man in seventeenth century clothes with the facial expression of an old cold-hearted diplomat. I sometimes wonder was he a king or some important man during his time. Yet, I don't ponder for a long, I am offended busy watching the smiles of people passing me by.

 

The first time I came to West Abby was when I awake from the “Eternal Sleep.” It was the first mall I ever went to and it still amazes me like it did two years ago. Too bad I cannot enjoy it…well today at least, I have to find the books I need for Hogwarts. So I went on the elevator and went to the third floor. It was crowded in the elevator, and it did not help anything as I was standing between a tall, stout boy of seventeen years. He wore golden chain around his neck, a jersey of “LA Lakers” over a white T-shirt and baggy jeans. He had the thickest eyebrow I ever seen!! This companion is a lank, metal-head, who wore a Pandora shirt, greasy blonde hair and a mess up noise ring. As I waited for the elevator door to open, the first boy had a smirked which made me feel nervous. The nervous feeling did not go away when he tried to grab my arse. I moved from his reach, which did not suit him well. He moves closer, but I kept my distance. I did not want to threaten him, not with so many mortals on this elevator. I was glad when the doors open and I quickly got off the elevator. I did not care if I did bump into many people; I just hope that “butterfingers” and his mate did not follow me.

 

I went to West Abby's Bookstore, but before I entered it I glance at the UK Best Seller near the window. There were so many books and I have read almost all of them. As a vampire, time is not a matter to me, it just how to deal with it is the problem. Fortunately, reading became a time consuming hobby for me, some to keep me busy as I cope with eternal.

 

I view the Best Seller, which I grew bored with it, especially a novel about a homosexual woman who tried to leave her abusive husband for the woman she loves. Although, I am not a lesbian, I can relate to her completely. I have loved my husband, but he never showed those feelings for me. I tried to search for love somewhere else, but he would always prevent it and I will never see my lovers ever again. I wonder will I ever find someone who love me, not abuse me like  _he_  did.

 

I was about to enter the store until a young man beside me spoke.

 

“ _The Clock_  by Thomas Lecher, I read it before, but I'm not into murder mysteries.”

 

I turn to him. At first I did not realized he is talking to me, until I realize it was only he and me looking at the Best Sellers. I move some pieces of my white hair away from my face and gave a pleasant smile.

 

“I read that book as well but I actually like it, especially the plot twist.”

 

“Oh really?” he responded, facing me.

 

I almost lost my breath when his eyes met mine. He has the most beautiful emerald eyes, I ever saw. I became captivated by his charming green eyes behind his oval glasses. It makes him appears beautiful those green eyes of his. I wanted to be lost in his eyes until the end of time but I could not. Instead I looked away from his eyes to the cover of another book.

 

“Yea, when Charles Douglass found out his daughter's killer was husband. I almost cried when he confessed that he really wanted to be like her. It was the main reason he married her.” I said.

 

The young boy seemed lost but tried his best to understand the story. I amused he did not read the novel at all or did not finished it. He just wanted someone to talk to. He consumed himself before answering me.

 

“Yea…well…I was not that surprised. I expected him to be the killer. Like I said, I'm not into those murder mystery stories. Those books are too boring to comprehend and you have to think…it's complicated.” He said, looking at me.

 

“That is the most interesting part of murder mysteries, you have to read it and connect the clues together in order to get the answer. It took me a while to figure out the killer.” I explained.

 

A smile curled on his pale face, a lovely smile that makes his face handsome. He has a nice smile, it makes his eyes glow.

 

“You must read those books often.”

 

“Actually, I do. It keeps me busy most of the time.” I replied, pleasantly.

 

“Reading?”

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I love to read! It is my past time, when I have nothing else to do. Do you like to read?” I asked him.

 

He sighs before replying,

 

“Not really. I don't have the time, unlike you. I'm mostly busy playing sports.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Um…” he paused. He did not know what to tell me. He tries to think of an excuse. “Just a sport.” He said.

 

“Okay.” I said to him, knowing he is hiding something from me, but ignore it. After all, I need to find those books before term starts.

 

I could hear my cat purring which caught the attention of the boy. Before I could bring the purse close to me, Lelio stick his head out. At first, the boy stared at the cat before he petted it on the head. Lelio purred joyfully as he petted his head and neck. Lelio is not friendly towards strangers, but it seems he likes this boy particularly. It made me chuckler, mentally, as the boy looks to me.

 

“Nice cat.”

 

Lelio puts his head back in the purse and remain quiet.

 

“Yes he is, but he never allows anyone to pet him. He usually tried to scratch them. However, he took a liking to you.” I said softly, smiling at him. I should leave or I will never accomplish my goal. Therefore, I clear my throat and said,

 

“I must get going. I have errands to do and I want to get home early. It has been a pressure…” before I could finish the sentence, the boy looks at a chocolate candy cart called Chocolate Delight. I remember that place, not only does it sells the finest chocolate, but it was the first piece of chocolate I had since I awoke from the “Eternal Sleep.” It tastes so good and I would love to have a  _small_  piece of chocolate.

 

Yet, by the express on his face, I believe the boy read my mind as he turns to me as his curiosity sparkling eyes pleads to me. I presume he wanted to go to the cart but not alone. He hopes not to be rejected like so many times before. I would love some chocolate about now, but I thought about the books I needed. However, I could go by the bookstore later…

 

“Have you ever tried Chocolate Delight before?” he asked.

 

I nodded.

 

“I love that place. It has the best chocolate, marshmallow balls in the world.” I said, delightfully.

 

He laughed. I wonder why?

 

“I'm sorry for that but they way you said…never mind, I like the place too. You wouldn't mind coming with me to get some candy. I mean if you are not too busy with your errand?” he asked it nervously.

 

I showed him a smile. I held my purse close to me, hoping no one else notices my cat. I put my arm around his arm. He looks surprised but it faded when I said “yes” to his question. He was relied when we walked towards the cart. He secretly shows a small smile which made me laugh. Morals, they believe anyone will not notice their private gesture to themselves. They will not even realize that vampires are walking among them, like this boy here. I hope he will not realize it.

 

He bought seven peanut butter, cream nuggets and dozens of mini heresy kisses. I promise myself to spend £5.00 of dark chocolate marshmallow balls, peanut butter cream nuggets, reeces minis, and fudge cookies. I broke that promise because I spend £15.00 worth. The boy's mouth almost drops to the floor when I hold the plastic bag of goodies.

 

“Damn, I never seen a girl eats that much chocolate before! You really have a sweet tooth.” He exclaimed.

 

“Yea, I do,” I handed him the bag, “Do you want some? I am not going to eat all of it.” I told him.

 

“Sure? I don't want you to have a panic attack if I just take one.” He humored.

 

I chuckled lightly.

 

“Yea and I probably die if you eat it in front of me.” I tease. “I don't care, just get as many as you like.” I told him.

 

He tried every chocolate I got. He enjoys each piece. It may be the first time he taste the true pleasure of chocolate. By his small bag, it is probably the first time he spends money on candy.

 

We walked around the mall and talked. Well, he mostly talked and I listen to every word he said. He says he lives with his Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister; Uncle Vermon, and their son Dudley. They treat him wrongly since he was a baby. He says he lived under the broom cabinet until he was eleven, which is when they gave him Dudley's old bedroom. He told me about the death of his parents, James and Lily Potter. How they were murder by an “insane man.” I did not ask how his parents died; I thought it would be rude. So, I told him my mother committed suicide when I was thirteen and I never knew my father.

 

Then he told me about a place he goes for his studies. He called it his “home” and he always felt safe there. Also he has friends there that appreciated him. At times, he felt alone, but he was never alone as long as he has his friends.

 

Friends. I never had any friends,  _he_  did not allow me to have them, said it will make me think differently. I wish I did have some friends, so I would not feel lonely. However the green-eyes boy makes me feel happy, wanted, and not alone. I am starting to like him. He is easy to talk to…for now.

 

We look at the mines performing outside the mall. At times it was funny but I was too busy looking at the boy. He has black, mess, and untidy hairy, but pale as porcelain. He is several inches taller than me, in which he cannot be more than a 5'10 because I am 5'9. He is slender but has some muscles and a tone stomach, I can tell by the lose-fitting, white shirt and his not-too-tight jeans. He also had a nice arse, which I should not be looking but my eyes wonder. He has semi-small lips but it was lickable, but delicate. His hands were larger than mine and had some hair growing at the knuckles. Finally, his noise is pointer, which I notice when he was talking.

 

As he eats the last of recees mini, I could not stop looking at him eating the candy. He takes his time eating it, enjoying the flavor because it might be the last piece he will eat. Maybe I can buy him some more chocolate before I leave here with those darn books.

 

He licks his fingers before asking,

 

“So are you a vampire?”

 

My eyes widen with shock. Most mortals think that I was a normal young woman, who has abnormal teeth. Some will even think that I like to wear pointy teeth, but this boy is no normal mortal. He was serious. I cleared my voice.

 

“Yes, I am a vampire.” I told him, truthfully.

 

He smiled.

 

“I thought so, a muggle don't have long canine teethes, luminous eyes, or long sharp nails. Besides that, no other muggle don't look as beautiful as you.” He teased…I think before I realized he said a word I never heard before, but I ignore it.

 

I smiled nervously and giggled before I looked at my long ruby red nails.

 

“You must have read Anne Rice before, but thank you for the complement.”

 

He said another thing surprising.

 

“You're welcome, but may I ask, did you come here looking for books?”

 

“Yes” I replied.

 

“Hogwarts school books?”

 

“How you know?” I asked, staring at him in amusement. I know I did not tell him anything about the books.

 

He pulls the letter from my pocket and waves it in front of me. I tried to get it but he pulls it higher. I grew reckless as I tried to reach it. He had a grin on his face as he tortured me.

 

“I was staring at it since we got the chocolates. Besides you won't find them here?”

 

I look at him dumbfound.

 

“Where?” I asked simply giving up on getting the letter.

 

“Diagon Alley.” He answered.

 

“Where is that?” I asked, still surprised.

 

“It is complicated to say, but I show it to you.” He said uncertain to explain the direction of the place as he gave me back the letter.

 

“When?” I asked him.

 

“How about Saturday at noon.” He proposed.

 

“Sounds good, but before I go with you anywhere, I would love to know you're name.” I said coyly.

 

He laughed before sticking out his hand.

 

“Fine. My name is Harry Potter.” He said pleasantly but nervous at the same time.

 

“That is nice name for a boy.” I complained his name.

 

A smile appears upon his face.

 

“Now tell me yours, if you don't mind me calling you `vampire'” he joked.

 

I took a deep breath and gripe his hand.

 

“My name is Iris Clayton. Nice to meet you at last, Harry Potter.”

 

We shock hands.

 

“Same here, Iris.” He said softly.

 

Why does the tone of his voice sounds beautiful when he says my name?

 

 

**I got this information from yahoo currency convertor. If this is wrong, please tell.**

**£850 equals to $1650 or more.**

**£5 equals to $10**

**£15 equals to $30**


	3. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 08/23/2008.

**_Chapter Three:_ **

**_Harry Potter's POV_ **

 

I hate going to West Abby's Mall with the Dursleys. It will be another hell raising trip which involves arguments, bickering, and complaining. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will argue about anything. Dudley will try to flirt with any girl with big breast, which usually involves him getting slap in the face. I'm often carrying Aunt Petunia's bags as she shops in the stores. She does not realize that West Abby's Mall is a  **BIG**  mall. It is three stories tall with 120 stores, large food court (not including the restaurants outside that the Dursley goes to eat while I wait in the car), plenty of entertainment which varies, and much more. She usually takes her time and buys things she will not use. This woman will buy dresses that are too small and gives it away to our next door neighbor's wife.

If Aunt Petunia doesn't need me to carry her bags, which is rarely, I'll walk around the mall on my own. However, Uncle Vernon will stalk me. He thinks that I will use my magic to embarrass the family's name. It's not like they are embarrassing themselves. They often are rude to the clerk, waiter, or salespeople if they can't get their way.

From my experience with the Dursleys, I didn't want to go with them. I rather am locked up in my room, reading the Daily Prophet, waiting on the letters from Ron, Hermione, and hopefully Ginny. I wouldn't say I have a crush on her, but if she and I start talking, it would eventually turn into something more. Yet, she is dating Dean, so that can never happen. Other than that, I can clean my room, pack my things for Hogwarts, or look out the window if all else fails. Yet, Vernon came to my room, unannounced, tapped on my foot, and yelled,

 

“Harry. Harry! Harry, wake up this instant or you  _will_  regret it very much!”

 

I slowly opened my eyes as he kept tapping on my foot. At first, all I could see is a blurry version of him but when my vision became clearer, I saw a red-face obese man. He is rather angry and sweaty as he stares at me. By now, he stopped tapping on my foot and has his arms folded.

 

“Why did it take you long to respond, boy?” he shakes his head as I sat up. “You are good for nothing and lazy! Now get dress and meet us downstairs, now!” he ordered.

 

“How the hell did you get in my room?” I grumbled, mostly to myself. I rubbed my eyes when Uncle frozen near the door and turns toward me. He was furious.

 

“You better watch your mouth, Potter! Ever since you were a baby, I gave you everything and this is how you treat me? You are an ungrateful brat. Like I said, get dress and meet us downstairs in five minutes.” He demanded. Before he left the room, he covers his noise with a handkerchief. “My God, this room smells worse than Dudley. Clean it up.” He said as he closed the door.

 

I should have went back to sleep after he invaded my room, but I thought I had to do chores. I put on my glasses, quickly dressed, and went downstairs within three minutes. When I went into the kitchen, I saw Aunt Petunia drinking her morning black coffee, Dudley and his best mate Rick, was watching TV, while Uncle Vernon stared at me with his arms folded and leaning against the wall. I thought it was a family meeting to get rid of me until Uncle Vernon told me that I had to go with them to the mall. I knew then that this will not be fun, but annoying and boring as hell. I tried everything to get out of going to the mall, even skip my usual chore, which is cooking breakfast. However, Uncle Vernon and the others already ate breakfast. There was nothing else to do, but go with them to the mall.

 

So on that beautiful Thursday morning, the Dursleys, Rick, and I enter the minivan. Before I was able to enter the minivan, Uncle Vernon pulls me aside and harshly said,

 

“You better behavior yourself, Potter! Better not use that…magic to cause this family more shame.”

 

I rolled my eyes mentally. Like I said before, Uncle Vernon thinks I'm going to embarrass or place shame on the family. Yet, the Dursleys cause their own shame, especially Dudley being caught for having crack in his room. I rolled on the floor laughing in the other room when Aunt Petunia cried as if her son was tainted. Uncle Vernon cussed his arse out and threatened him: “If you don't stop using that mess, you will be kick out of the house.” So Dudley “promised not to do it again.” Three days later, he is smoking it in the bathroom. They say I put shame to the family by being a wizard?

 

Anyway, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sat in the front of their minivan, Dudley and Rick sat behind them while I sat in the back. I didn't want to sit with Dudley and Rick. They usually talk about who has the biggest breast in London Academy or who will win a rap battle, 50 Cent or Kanye West. It is only a fifteen minutes drive to the mall but seems like forever when we were in traffic and the clashes between the oldies and Rap radio stations got on my nerve. I was so glad when we finally got to the mall's parking lot. Uncle Vernon parks near a purple, Honda XL motorcycle, which he sneered.

 

“Who the bloody hell would park a motorcycle in a driver's parking lot. That person must not have any nerve.” He proclaimed.

 

Aunt Petunia agreed.

 

“I know but look at the name tag,  _Nya._  Who has a name like that?” she asked as we got out of the van.

 

I look at the motorcycle and find it cool. Before I went to Hogwarts, I wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle. I had a picture of a Harvey Davis in my broom cabinet, fantasizing myself riding it. I even tried to find someone who could teach me, so I could get away from the Dursleys.

 

It never happened. Uncle Vernon found the picture and tears it. He locked me in the broom cabinet for several weeks until he needed someone to clean the garage. He threatened that if I have another picture or even attempt to ride a motorcycle, he will break my legs. Since then, I had no desire to ride a motorcycle until now.

 

We didn't take one foot in the mall when Aunt Petunia spot a store she would love to go. I knew then that I will be her deliver boy for the day until she grabs Uncle Vernon by the arm to Marcy's. I wanted to jump up for joy and thank God for the change of course. Now I could do whatever I want without him tracking my every move. Since Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left, I decided to go to Toni's corner. It has the best Rock CDs in the whole mall. I may not have a lot of money but I can still look around.

 

Before I can move, Dudley and Rick push me out of the way to reach the crowded elevator. I prefer the stairs and would have taken the stairs until I saw _her._  She walks pass me and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She is beautiful.

 

She is tall, has a nice body, and lovely white hair. She has her hair pulled into a ponytail while some of it hangs on the side of her face. I didn't have a great look at her eyes, but I bet it is as beautiful as she. However, I do find it strange to see a black woman with white hair especially since she is the same age as me! Maybe she dyed it, who knows?

 

She has creamy light brown skin, which has a brilliant glow, red as blood lips, and abnormally long ruby red nails. She wears a white button-up, short sleeves blouse with a purple vase and black tight leg jeans. She appears shy, but at the same time confident and elegant. She is a lovely, intriguing, and beautiful black woman, which I don't have a problem with. For me, it doesn't matter about race or gender, as long as that person and I make a connection. If it did matter than I would not have dated Cho Chang.

 

After she walked by me, I notices she is going to the same crowded elevator as Dudley and Rick. Something in me wanted to see her again, so I didn't climb the stairs on that day. Instead, I pushed an elderly man and some smartass kid who gave me the finger out of my way, so I can reach the elevator. I entered it before the door closes but I was nowhere near her. However, I did spot my over sex cousin trying to touch her arse. She tries to move but Dudley kept coming near her. She even put her large purse to separate her from him. I wanted to pull out my wand to distract him but I am not allowed to use magic outside of school. Plus I am surrounded by muggles so I couldn't do anything.

 

When the door opens, she is the first person to leave the elevator. I pushed many muggles out of my way to reach her. Before the door closes, I see a wide smirk on Dudley's face. This is not the last time he is going to see her.

 

Soon, I saw her going to the bookstore, the biggest in London. She was about to go in but distracted by a particular book. Part of me wanted to go to Toni's Corner and forget about that girl but most of me wanted to just stand next to her. Although I don't know her name, at least I get to be near her for a few seconds.

 

It is hard to decide to go near her or leave. My stomach starts to feel shaky, like something is ready to bust out of me. Then my heart starts to beat faster like never before and sweat formed on my forehead. I had to decide before she leaves. Without thinking, my whole body moves to the bookstore and I am next to her. My heart still beats fast and I am lost for breath as I try not to stare at her.

Oh hell, the girl is about to enter the bookstore. I got to say something before she leaves. I have too, just to hear one sentence from her ruby lips. Damn, my mind went blank and I scan though all the books on the best seller until my eyes land on  _The Clock._  Hermione lend me the book before we left school. She claims it will be a good book to read, but I told her I hate murder mysteries. I didn't even finish the book, but it was the only thing I could talk about.

 

I take a deep breath before saying,

 

“ _The Clock_  by Thomas Leecher, I read it before, but I'm not into murder mysteries.”

 

She looks at me, wondering who I'm talking too. Since it was only the two of us, she figures I'm talking to her. She turns to me and smiles. She has a beautiful smile, sharp teeth, and luminous light hazel eyes. My God, she is a vampire, a beautiful, charming vampire. I would never think I would meet a living vampire, especially at a bookstore in West Abby's Mall.

 

She replies softly,

 

“I read that book as well but I actually like it, especially the plot twist.”

 

From the first sentence that escapes her ruby lips, I knew then that I want to know her. I want to know what made her laugh, sad, and smile, showing her fangs. I want to know what made her light hazel eyes sparkle or made them deepen in sadness. I want to learn everything about her, although I may never see her again. Therefore, I did everything to keep the conversation going, even petting her cat and suggesting her to eat chocolate with me. I found out that she loves chocolate when she brought £15.00 worth of it. In all my days, I have never seen a woman eat so much chocolate. Hell, I always thought vampires could not eat solid food.

 

As we ate, we walk around the mall, even to Toni's Corner, one of her favorite stores. We talk; well I did most of the talking, while she listens. She added her comments every now then. I told her I lived with my Aunt and Uncle on my Mum side and I dread living with them. I did not tell her the school I went to but I should because I saw the Hogwarts letter in her pocket.

 

Then I told her about my parents and how they died. However, I did not reveal about  _who_  killed my parents. I did not want to get into those details, not at the moment. She was sympatric and mentions that her mother died when she was thirteen. She said that her mother was suicidal and tried to kill herself several times. She told me she never knew her father. Her mother never told her about him. The last thing she said about her personal life was that she was once married. She did not tell me his name or she was still married to him. I should have figure she was not married due to the fact she wasn't wearing a wedding band.

 

I was curious. Why did she not want to talk about her ex-husband? Was he abusive? Was he died? Why are they not together? Yet, those questions did not stay with me for long. I am more focus on knowing the beauty in front of me.

 

We were leaning on the rails, watching the mimes performing some tricks. I wasn't into them much, only to the girl besides me. She was not into the performance as well, so I decided to humor her for a minute. I asked her if she is truly a vampire or the fangs are false. She told me she is a vampire. She blushes when I told she looks pretty. I mean, she is an attractive, nice, and cheerful woman. I'm starting to think that her husband was never affectionate to her.

 

I change the subject before I said anything else that makes her feel uncomfortable. I don't want her to feel that way towards me, although we only knew each other for four hours. So I asked her about the books she need for Hogwarts. She was surprise and relief when I mention it, but flickered when I took the letter out her pocket. Either I did something wrong or she just forgot about the letter in her pocket? I mention that Diagon Alley is the only place she can get her books from. She softens and relaxes as I told her the place.

 

She asked me where the place is located and before I knew it, we were making plans to shop for books. I am excited that I get to see her again. I didn't have to wait several more weeks to journey away from the Dursleys. Lastly, I can see her at Hogwarts.

 

After we made plans, she said,

 

“Sounds good, but before I go with you anywhere, I would love to know you're name.”

 

Damn, I almost forgot. At first, I did not want to tell her my name. Usually people will know my name by the lighting scar on my forehead that Voldemort gave to me. Some will treat me differently when I announce my name. Yet, this girl I met doesn't know anything about Hogwarts or Diagon Alley, so maybe she never heard about me or the famous story of how I survived.

 

I stick out my hand to give a proper hand shake

 

“Fine, my name is Harry Potter.” I said.

 

I was nervous as hell and afraid she recognizes me. I waited for her reaction

 

“That is nice name for a boy.”

 

I release a sigh. She does not know, but she will…someday.

 

“Now tell me yours, if you don't mind me calling you `vampire'” he joked.

 

She gripes my hand.

 

“My name is Iris Clayton. Nice to meet you at last, Harry Potter.” She said pleasantly, her soft voice fill my ears and soul.

 

Iris Clayton is a pretty name. I never heard of girl with a name like that in all my life. It sounds old, and it doesn't fit her. Yet, she is an older woman, mentally speaking.

 

She puts some of her hair behind her ear, nervously. We just stared at each other as the mimes did one more act before five people. As I stare into her eyes, I felt draw to her. I have never felt draw to someone since …never. I never was draw to Cho or Ginny as I felt toward Iris. Besides, Iris has a hold on me which makes me want to know her more. Maybe, I am thinking too deeply into her. I only met her and I felt like I know her for a long time. Still, I felt like being close to her.

 

It was silence between us until she asked,

 

“Where do you want to go, Harry?”

 

I almost answered until that husky, deep voice interrupted my thinking.

 

“Harry doesn't want to go anywhere!” Dudley said irritated that I am talking to a pretty girl who breast is bigger than the last girl he fucked.

 

He and Rick stand side by side. They appear to be drunk or high. Dudley starts to come closer to Iris as Rick stands several feet away from his mate. I stood between Iris and Dudley; I didn't want my cousin of mine to touch her. I seen him treated his girlfriends, he is an aggressive type. He had to have his way or get his way. I know from the lust in his eyes, he wanted Iris badly. He plans to get his way from Iris. But, she is not going to be his whore for the night, not if I can help it.

 

Dudley is pissed.

 

“Move out of the way, Potter! She doesn't need protection. She is, after all, a sexy, big booticious, grown woman.” He said slowly.

 

Oh hell no.

 

“What if I don't?” I asked anger in my voice.

 

He came closer to me and grips my shirt. He sneers.

 

“I guess I have to show you in front of her.” He scorned.

 

I was ready for him until he lets go of my shirt. Iris came between my cousin and me. She grips his hands and shows a frightening frown.

 

I recoiled.

 

Dudley looks astonished, even scared.

 

“I would not do that, if I were you. Please leave Harry, alone, or you have to deal with me.” She said as her eyes change from the friendly, compassionate light hazel to an evil, haunted, and vengeful dark red.

 

Dudley looks deeply into her eyes and his face finked. He tries to get away from her gripe, but he couldn't. He is focus to look into her dark red, firing eyes. I have never seen fear in him…well maybe once or twice but not like that. He opens his mouth slightly then closed it. His eyes widen and the brown pores grew smaller. He trembles until his feet gave out. Iris stills frown, remaining motionless as Dudley fell to his knees.

 

After a long minute, Iris releases his hand. Dudley stands and ran from us as Rick does the same. Before he was out of our view, he shouts,

 

“She is nothing but a freak like you, Potter. That psycho bitch!”

 

“He surely have a choice of words, doesn't he, Harry?” she asked me without giving another thought of him calling her a foul name.

 

“That not all the words he says on daily bases. He can get violent. When we were younger, he used me as a punching bag. “I replied, coldly.

 

Iris looks at me, shock to hear me say that.

 

I continued.

 

“He can be the cruelest person when he wants to. I never seen the `good' side of him that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are talking about”

 

“I'm assuming that they treat him like a prince, although he asks like an uncivilized ape.” She declares

 

“I guess so.” I chuckled.

 

It was silence until Iris broke it.

 

“So…where do you want to go?” she asked before we were interrupted by Dudley.

 

“Anywhere you want, Iris.” I answered loving the flow of her name.

 

She paused for a few minutes before answering,

 

“How about getting more chocolate?”

 

We laughed. I can't believe she still wants more chocolate after that pile she ate. I don't care, as long as I get a few moments of happiness with Iris, before meeting the Dursleys in a few hours.


	4. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 09/07/2008

**Disclaimer:**  I don’t own Harry Potter, the novels, or characters. The only thing I do own is Iris Clayton and other characters you never heard before.  
  
I’m sorry that the story is a little late, it just that this week has been an emotional rollercoaster for me. Last Saturday, my best friend died. I didn’t feel like writing at the time. However, I’m trying to move on because he would want me too.  
  
Since I got that out of the way, please read and review and suggestions are always welcome. Thank you.  
  
  
**_Chapter Four:_  
** Harry POV  
  
  
“The sun is going down.” Iris said as we stood near the front entrance of the mall.  
  
It is time for me to leave the mall. I didn’t want to, but I knew that Aunt Petunia would be ready when the sun is going down. She hates staying at a place after hours, she believes somebody will rob her and hurt her son. “ _Freaks, troublemakers, and homeless people are out. I don’t want my little Dudley around those kinds of people at night.”_  She is clueless or in denial to her own son’s personal life.  
  
I glaze at Iris’s light hazel eyes, which I found very attractive all of a sudden.  
  
“Yeah, this is the perfect time for Aunt Petunia to leave the mall. She doesn’t want to be here when it’s late at night.” I said.  
  
She sighs softly.  
  
“I guess you have to leave, then.” She said. There were a hint of sadness and disappointment in her soft voice. I don’t want her to feel disappointment. Hell, I don’t want to leave. I want to spend more time with her. She is so easy to talk.  
  
“I don’t want too…but I am living under their roof until I leave for school.” I said not looking into her eyes. If I look at them, I feel helpless to her hold and power. Instead I took my glaze at the sunset. I never realize how beautiful it is, the colors of orange, yellow, and red blends to make a picturesque magnum opus.  
  
When I did look at her, she takes out a pin and a piece of paper from her purse and wrote something down. Within a minute she gave me the folded paper. I opened it. It was her number.  
  
“If anything change from Saturday or if you want to talk. Whatever comes first?” She said, showing her white, shiny fangs.  
  
I quickly took out my cell phone and put the number in it.  
  
“Here is mine.” I gave her my number and with great speed, she put it in her phone.  
  
After the exchange of numbers, she said,  
  
“I had a nice time, Harry.”  
  
“So did I, the first time in so many years, actually.” I told her thinking many summers where I was not allow to leave the Dursleys house because the shame I might put on the family. This summer is different; I met someone who I consider a good friend.  
  
“First time for what?” she asked, looking at me with her big, warmth eyes.  
  
“For…” before I got the last words out, my Aunt was calling me.  
  
“Harry! Get you bloody tail over here and carry my bags.” She demanded snobby.  
  
I turn and saw a lot of bags from Marcy’s, Louis Vulton, Banana’s Republic, and others. She has her arms folded, standing impatiently as she stares at me harshly. While Uncle Vernon leans against the wall, hands rested on his hips.  
  
“You should go.” She whispers.  
  
“You’re probably right. I see you Saturday.” I whispered against her small ear.  
  
“Until we meet on Saturday, good bye, Mr. Harry Potter.” Iris said, blushing and looking at my eyes.  
  
“I believe he is too busy flirting with that girl.” Dudley said, snickering while Aunt Petunia and Vernon grew outraged. By the look in their eyes, I should leave before they have a bloody baby.  
  
“See you, Ms. Iris Clayton…the vampire.” I teased.  
  
She chuckled. Then I turn from her and went to the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon hits me on the head with a rolled up newspaper as I grab several bags of clothes that Aunt Petunia will not wear. When I turned around, Iris was gone. My heart stops beating and fell to the pit of hopelessness. I was hoping she will stay until all the bags were in the car or…I don’t know. I wanted her to stay. But she had important things to do…I guess.  
  
I put everything in the truck while the others went inside the car. After I was done, I had to sit between Dudley and Rick due to the pile of shit that Petunia bought. When I thought I was going to have a pleasant ride back, Uncle Vernon starts ranting.  
  
“Lines were longer this time around, elevators were too crowded; and one of them broke. Then the blasted waiter mix up our orders and worst of all is seeing Potter talking to that gothic girl. She looks like trouble.”  
  
“Yea, she is a lot of trouble.” Dudley commented as he and Ricks looks at Hustler.  
  


I wanted to laugh. The reason he is agreeing with him because Iris scared the shit out of his fat arse.

  
“Shut up, boy and put that shit away. At least wait till we get home.” Vernon advice them which Aunt Petunia looks at him terrified. I guess she did not know her own son and husband looks at Hustler.  
  
I did not pay an attention to him as he kept ranting for no reason. When I look out the window, the purple motorcycle is no longer park beside us. This pleased Uncle Vernon.  
  
“Thank heavens, that blasted thing is gone. They should outlaw motorcycles.”  
  
“They should, dear.” Aunt Petunia agreed.  
  
God, I will not hear the last of it as he pulls out of the parking lot and entered the highway.  
  
***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**  
  
After unloading the bags from the van, I joined everyone in the kitchen. It seems Rick is going to spend the night, that why I see an extra plate on the table. Everyone was eating food from McDonald’s while I stole a Pepsi from the fridge and went to my room. I didn’t want to join them for dinner. For the most part, they never brought me any food and they don’t want me around. It suits me just fine because I don’t want to be around them, either. It is sad to say, but it’s true.  
  
I went upstairs to my room and lock the door. Hopefully they are too busy stuffing their faces to notice me. Anyway, I cut on the lights and not surprising a letter from Hogwarts is on my bed. I pick it up and opened it. As usual, it tells me what kinds of books I need and how well I did in my O.W.L.s. I did pretty well in everything, except History of Magic and Divination until my eyes land on my Potion’s O.W.L.’s. I actually did better than I thought I would. Of course, Snape will not allow me to take the class since it’s not “Outstanding.” It means my dream of becoming an Auror is more distant than ever before. I better pick another career to focus on. Maybe I should put more focus on becoming a professor Quidditch player?  
  
As I wonder more about my career path, I notice two other letters and the Daily Prophet newspaper on the bed. It was from Ron and Ginny. I immediately open Ron’s letter and drop the other on the dresser.  
  
_Dear Harry,_  
  
How is your summer holiday? My summer holiday is wonderful. Since Ministry of Magic have a new Minister, my father’s job been more demanded. He is there almost every day, helping the Minister know more about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Also his salary has increase as well. I guess I be getting a new wand and rode pretty soon.  
  
Since my father hasn’t seen us lately, he decided to take the family to Paris, France for some of the summer. It was great and the best part is I met Hermione there. Her family goes there once a year, which I didn’t know. We did not argue but had a great time together. Our families got to know each other and so did we. I told her how I feel about her and she did the same. So don’t be surprised if you see us holding hands. We even got to know each other more, if you know what I mean. Yet, it was wonderful, just Hermione and I at the Elfie Tower, staring at the stars, eating French Chocolate. I really like that.  
  
Then we went to Romania to visit Charlie. I saw every dragon that I always wanted to see. I even saw Hargid. He didn’t tell me why he was there, but claims he is under Hogwarts business. I believe he is there to get a pet dragon. Will he ever learn that dragons are not meant to be pets?  
  
Also he informed me that Dumbledore is admitting a vampire who is a witch to our school. I don’t like it. They are the vilest creatures on earth. They kill people for no reason and seduce them to get what they desire. I bet this vampire will try to drink Hermione’s blood or turn her into one. I will not allow that. I will protect Hermione from those creatures. When my parents found out, they thought it was a good idea for the vampire to be a student at Hogwarts, but I think it is a bad idea. My parents don’t think about the safety of the student body. I think that vampire should be put out of its misery and die. I will admit that they are beautiful but deadly. I hope it will not appear in the newspaper or grandma will not let me and Ginny go back to Hogwarts. I hope he changes his mind before the term begins.  
  
My O.W.L.s was pretty good. I barely pass Transformation and Potions, and failed History of Magic and Divination. I’m glad that I don’t have to see that ugly ass Snape again. But I’m wondering about what kind of job I want after Hogwarts. Do I want to work in the Ministry or work as an Auror? Well, I can’t be an Auror because my O.W.L.s was not good to be in Potions. I don’t know, mate. I think about it when it comes time. Did you hear Malfoy passed all his OWLs, even Defense? That luck bastard, I bet he had a tutor to help him. I tell you the rest when I see you.  
  
Lastly, my little sister is dating…again. This is like the fifth boyfriend she had all summer. I don’t know what’s wrong with her. Hermione says she is growing up, but I don’t think so. If Ginny don’t wise up then she will make a BIG mistake. Like if she let one of those arsehole get between her legs, I will kill them. She is my sister and it is my responsibility to protect her. Hell, her new boyfriend is Dean Thomas, I hope you didn’t know about it because it seems like everyone knows!!! How could Ginny not tell me?  
  
Anyway, I can’t wait to see you soon. Maybe we can go book shopping or see a game?  
  
\---Ron  
  
I’m glad he had a nice summer holiday. It is nice that Ron get to travel for a change. I’m also glad that Hermione and Ron are finally in a relationship. For so many years, they kept denying their feelings and it was getting bloody annoying. I wish I went with them to Paris, instead of being in my room thinking about Hogwarts. Well, if I did went with them to Paris, then I would not have met Iris and develop a friendship with her. She is nice, compassionate, and independent, not like the description he made about vampires. She is not the type to hurt a fly or seduce some to get what she wants. She is a typical teenage girl. Maybe Ron hit his head on the wall too many times. If he had a chance to speech with her than he will know that she is a nice person. However, I have a feeling that it is not Ron who is the only person that has a strong dislike for vampires.  
  
Soon I pick up the letter from Ginny. For once, I don’t have a desire to think about Ginny intimately. I don’t know why, but she doesn’t make my stomach turn upside-down or act like a happy puppy when her name is called. Instead, I see her as another close friend of mine. Therefore, I put her down on the dresser and look at the Daily Prophet. The articles were not interesting, so I put the newspaper down and lay on the bed.  
  
I pull out my cell phone and found Iris’s number. I don’t care about Ron’s opinion about vampires. Iris is different and I’m glad I met her. It was a good thing that Uncle Vernon did wake me up from my sleep and took me to the mall. If he haven’t then I would not ate fine chocolate, visit several stores I never went too, saw Dudley get a dose of his own medicine, and had a wonderful time with Iris. The best part of all this is I get to see her Saturday. I am looking forward to it, a chance to leave this God awful place and know her more.  
  
As I stare at her number, I kept thinking about her. I thought about the smell of her hair, the beautiful smile on her lips, the softness of her voice, and those long, white fangs. I took a deep breath and realize how much I miss her already. I need to call her.  
  
So I press her name and waited for an answer. I am this close of hanging the phone until I heard her soft voice.  
  
“Hello?” she asked  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
“Hello, may I speak to Iris…the vampire?” I chuckled.  
  
She releases a giggle and replies,  
  
“Yes, this is me, Harry.”


	5. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 9/14/2008

  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, and novels. The only thing I do own is the character Iris Clayton, the story, and things you never heard before.

 

Don't forget to read and review. Like I said so many times before, suggestions are always welcome.

 

 

 

**_Chapter Five:_ **

**_Iris's POV_ **

 

“I guess you have to leave, then.” I said, disappointed that the day have to end. I was just enjoying myself with Harry.

 

He looks at the sun before turning to me. He is disappointed as well.

 

“I don't want too… but I am living under their roof until I leave for school.” He said, gravely.

 

He hates living with his relatives, I can't blame him. I was like him at one time of my life. I hated living with my mother after Grandmother died. She was the only one who protected me from my mother's insults and abnormal behavior. When she died, I had to defend myself. Sometimes, I refuse to remember my mother temper, violence, and her hands…there is so much comparison between my mother and  _him_ _, my husband_.

 

I did not want to leave him, so I gave him my number. He eagerly took it and put it in his blue Razor phone. He told me his number and I quickly put it in mine. His eyes widen with astonishment as my fingers move though the keypads with a blink of an eye. I should not do it again, not around mortals, at least.

 

After the exchange of numbers, I wanted the conversation to keep going, so I told him I had a nice time being with him. He did the same. Harry almost finished his sentence until a woman, who talks though her noise, called him.

 

Harry tenses, even a hint of anger and resentment appears in his gorgeous emerald eyes, as he tries to ignore them. The woman, who I presume is his aunt, calls him again and Harry could not take it. Before he leaves, he came closer to me.

 

“You should go.” I whispered. I felt his chest near my side. He puts a hand on my shoulder. I breathe very rapidly. He smells so good, Armando fragrances. He makes me feel dizzy, nervous, and hungry. I can also sense and smell his youthful blood. So strong and good enough to drink…

 

“You're probably right. I see you Saturday.” He whispered against my ear.

 

My eyes lower, blinking seductively. Not since I was a newborn vampire that I usually do not feel faint. I usually ignore the odor of blood until I met Harry and I feel dizzy from his powerful blood. My God, he should leave before I drink his blood or worse.

 

“Until we meet on Saturday, good bye, Mr. Harry Potter.” I said softly, catching my breath. I did not want him to leave me but his aunt and uncle was impatient.

 

Dudley makes a devious comment which made me blush and outrages his parents. Harry's uncle turns red while his wife almost fainted.

 

Harry ignored him.

 

“See you, Ms. Iris Clayton…the vampire.” he teased.

 

Then he left, without another word. My heart begins to break as I long to speak to him again. He is like a….friend. A friend that is loyal and I can trust with anything, including my life. I showed a brave smile as I left. My cat pokes his head out of the bag and cried.

 

“Not now, Lelio, go back in the bag before I get in trouble.” I warned him.

 

He meows one last time as he slowly puts his head in the bag. I left the mall without anyone seeing my moment and made it to my favorite motorcycle: the purple Honda XL. I had it custom made in Japan. When I look at it in the magazine, I had to have it. It took over three months to make before it was delivered in London. Some are amaze, thinking how I got that motorcycle and where can they get one. Others thought I was a menace, a rebel to society who deserves jail time, but it's their dogma. I feel invincible, ready to take on the world when I drive my motorcycle all over town.

 

I put on my helmet, made sure Lelio is safely in my bag and rode like the wind. I turn on the radio, listening to the music of HIM. I should get their CD, someday. I pass every car and within minutes I made it to the Harrington Hotel. I park the motorcycle, alongside my 2009 lavender Porsche and 2008 beige Honda Arca. I take off my helmet and place under my arm and walk to the entrance. Instead of going to my room, I decided to sit in the longue.

 

I sat on the golden and beige, antique chair. The cushion has small 17th century angel art decorated several meters apart. I relaxed when the piano player begin to perform one of Mozart's magnum opus. As I enjoy the music, I saw a couple walking. The man starts to nibble on his future wife's neck. She tries to push him away playfully but gives in to his charm. Soon they were in the elevator, heading to their room. I think he is going to make sweet love to her for endless hours. Afterwards he will tell her about his undying love for her.

 

My husband never did that to me and why should he? I was nothing more than a slave to him. I would tell him how much I loved him and he replies by treating me like an empty vessel. He never treated me like a diamond but only zinc. He rather abuse and rape me than lay me on the soft bed and make love to me. I wanted so much to be treated like his mistresses, an expensive jewel.

 

I wonder does Harry have someone. Someone he can come home to and make her feel valuable not nugatory. By his personality, I believe he will treat his lady friend like a jewel unlike my husband.

 

Why am I thinking about my former husband? I need to stop thinking about him and my past with him.

 

Therefore, I turned to my left and saw a man in his mid-fifties looking at me. He is losing his hair and wearing a polyester black shirt and white pants. It appears his shirt is a bit too small for him due to its hugging his beer-belly. He winks at me while I show him a friendly smile. This excites him as he got up and came towards me. He asks is anyone sitting there. I said no and sat too close to me.

 

I could smell the liquor on his breath as he starts talking about how beautiful I am and wants to take me out for dinner. I decline his offer. He does not take rejection easy as he insists on taking me to dinner. I kindly but forcefully decline him again. He starts to show some rage in his honey brown eyes. He grips on my shoulder and asked once more, this time harshly.

 

“Go with me to dinner or else!” he threatens.

 

“I am sorry but the answer is no.” I told him and left.

 

I stand and headed to the elevator when he ran up behind. He lifts me off the ground and takes to what appears to be an open storage room. I cry for help, but it appears that no one was listening to me. I presume they thought I was a prostitute or an escort who deserve to be treated as trash. Therefore they did not want to get involved.

 

Like I was saying, he takes me to the storage room. He locks the door and pushes me to the pile of towels. He pins me to the ground and hisses,

 

“All I wanted was to take you to dinner, so why are you frontin'?”

 

I was scared, not knowing what to say or do.

 

He smiles when I do not respond.

 

“No answer huh. Well I show you!” He rips my vest and shirt, showing my lavender lace bra. He starts kissing on my neck then my breast.

 

I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't let go. I tried to yell but nothing came out of my lips. I did not want to get rape, not again…not never again. I grip his chin and force him to look at me. I am filled with anger as I force him to look deep into my eyes.

 

“Don't touch me, pig.” I ordered.

 

He laughs.

 

“What are you going to do about it, bitch?” he chuckled. “You gonna kick me in the balls or something.”

 

“No, worse.” I show him my fangs. His mouth drops. I bit down on his neck while he yells for help. I drink his blood, consuming his life. His cries grew weaker as his blood comes to my mouth. The filth of his sick blood goes though my lips. I consume all his life, all the memories: when he was born, beaten by his alcoholic father, abused his pets and his little sister, his first assault to a woman, his first of five marriages that went to hell due to his violence, and then his plans for me. He had no plans of taking me to dinner, instead he wants to take me to his room and rape me. He never had sex for two years and thought about me fulfilling his needs.

 

He becomes limp, his heart fades, and his breathing slows down. When his heart completely stops beating, I stop. The massive weight almost suffocated me, but since I am a vampire I can lift his body.

 

And that is what I did; I left his body and place it on the floor. Then, I twist his neck, so any mortal will not know that a vampire drinks his blood. Instead thieves robbed and murder this dear man. I would be safe, yet I have to change hotel again. In case the police suspected me of murder. I used a towel to clear my face, took off the vest, tried to button my blouse the best I can, and left the storage room. I used the back stairs to get to my room. I could hear my cat purring, but I told him to hush until we were in the room. He remains silent.

 

I am so glad to be home as I enter the room. However, I was not glad that I had to murder a person to eat. I hate drinking human's blood. I tried drinking animal's blood but it made me sick and I could not take an animal's life. So I have to depend on human's blood to live. Although I hate drinking human's blood, I have no choice of the matter. I got to survive, no matter how much I have to kill people to achieve my life.

 

I put the purse on the sofa. Lelio go out of the bag, sitting on the sofa while I use a spell to turn on the lights and television. There was nothing on the television, except the news. It was reported that three mortals died by an explosion near the mall that Harry and me went. Strange, I did not sense a bomb in the whole mall? Then the anchorman talks about a homeless woman seeing a man with red eyes who looks similar to a snake before the time of the explosion. He had two men with him, one that looks like a rat and the other with greasy black hair and hock noise.

 

I decide to turn it off and go take a shower. I take off my clothes which made Lelio eyes widen. I laughed. It is just him and I, no one else. He is the most blushful cat I ever had, so I finished taking off my cloths in the bathroom.

 

I turn on the water, feel the temperature, and went inside. I felt relax as the water hit every part of my body. I washed my body: from the neck to my size eleven feet. I was about to step out of the tub when the cell phone rings. My hearts speeds up. Could it be Harry or Mr. Winston?

 

I get a towel and wrap it around my body. I rush to the living room and pick it up. It must be Mr. Winston. He must be unpleased that I'm not coming to his party. I answered it without giving it anymore thought.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, may I speak to Iris…the vampire?” he asked, playfully.

 

I laughed.

 

“Yes, this is me, Harry.”

 

“Oh thank God, I thought I might have the wrong number.” He teased.

 

“If you did, the person would have thought you were crazy.”

 

“Or cuss my arse out. So what were you doing?” he asked suddenly, rather nervously if you asked me.

 

“I was taking a shower.” I answered him while changing into my night clothes.

 

“Oh… did I disturb you?” he asked.

 

“Oh no, I was done. What have you been up to since we last seen each other?”

 

He told me he has received his letter from Hogwarts and letters from his friend Ron and Ginny. Ron has been to Paris and Romania during his summer vacation. Harry also told me Ron's father works for the Ministry of Magic, which I have no clue what he is talking about, and like going to his house over the summer holiday. Then he mentions Ron have six other siblings which include his only sister, Ginny. He said that he was once interested in her until he realized he likes her as a friend. I was relieved when he told me that. I do not know why I was relieved. I presume that I wanted him to be happy with someone else. I may never know.

 

Next he talks about Hermione, a very clever and intelligent witch. She helps him and Ron with anything. If it was not for Hermione they would have failed the O.W.L.s (Ordinary Witch Level). The O.W.L.s must be serious and hard because Harry passed all except for History of Magic and Divination. I have something to look for when I come to Hogwarts. He tells me Hermione is more than just a friend but a sister. I seem to like her already.

 

He informs me that Ron and Hermione likes each other and finally admit over the summer. He was finally relieved that they are dating, instead of fighting each other.

 

Afterwards, we talked about anything. Like why the sky is blue, the latest video game, and Britney Spears at the 2007 MTV Music Awards.

 

“Either she was drunk, high while performing on stage or just plain crazy.” He said.

 

“But she have two children and going through a tough time with the paparazzi and her ex-husband.” I added.

 

“Sure, but that don't make you act like that or should your privates to the whole world.” Harry informed.

 

“You do have a point.” I agreed with him.

 

It was silence before Harry asked,

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yes.” I told him since I enjoy his company and like to know him more.

 

“What can vampires do? I mean, the myths I heard were they are afraid of the sunlight, garlic, mercury and drink blood. Is everything I said true?” he asked, sincerely.

 

I took a deep breath. I knew he would ask that question soon.

 

“Almost everything is true. Most vampires are not afraid of the sunlight. The younger vampires cannot go out into the sunlight until a certain age. After I was over 100 years old, I could go out into the sunlight. Vampires are not allergic to garlic mercury, crucifixes, and turn into fog. Those are myths we tell mortals to drink their blood.” I explained.

 

“What about blood? You haven't mention about vampires needing blood to survive?” he asked.

 

“Blood, for that matter, we do need human's blood to survive. Of course, there are alternatives like we can drink like animal's blood. However, animal's blood is bitter and lack nutrients we need. For the moment, most vampires drink human blood. Why do you ask that, Harry?” I asked him after I explained.

 

His voice tensed. Harry grew nervous. He was not sure what to tell me. He takes his time before answering me.

 

“I was just wondering.”

I know he is lying but I let it go, for now.

 

“If there is anything you want to ask me, please don't be shy, just say what is on your mind.” I informed.

 

“I take that into consideration.” He said, thinking about what I told him.

 

That lightens my heart. Soon I hear his uncle calling him. Harry cursed under his breath. I did not want him to leave so soon. I was enjoying him. I want to talk to him for hours at a time. However, he have to leave, he must obey his uncle.

 

“I'm coming! I have to go, Uncle Vernon want me to search for the remote. He is too lazy to find himself or call his son to search for it. Oh well. I call you when I get the chance.” He said, sadly.

 

“Sure.” I look at the clock, almost twelve, “Good night, Harry.” I said.

 

“Until we meet in person again, Good night, Iris.” He hangs the phone.

 

I sit on the couch, wearing pajamas, blushing all over. Harry Potter, saying my name makes me feel…warm. He makes me feel like a diamond, a precious jewel not to be lost. He is the only mortal that makes me feel this way. I cannot wait to see and talk to him again. I cut off the lights and head to my room. I lay next to my cat and went to sleep. Hopefully  _he_  will invade my dreams.


	6. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 9/25/2008

  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I do own is the character Iris Clayton and other characters you never heard before.

 

**_Chapter Six:_ **

**_Harry's POV_ **

 

I can't believe that Saturday is all ready here. I never expect the last two days to go by quickly. Usually, it goes too slow for me, especially during the summer. Vernon will not let me go anywhere, fearing I will cause a lot of trouble for the family. Unless, I tell him I'm going to mow the yard for our “dear” neighbors and he would proudly let me leave the house. However, this was not the case. I was happy for it to go by quickly. I get to go back to school, see Ron and Hermione for the reminder of the summer break, and spend time with Iris.

 

Iris.

 

I have called her since the day we met. She is easy to talk too, I could tell her everything and she would listen and replied with something funny or logic. We would talk for hours, no matter how late or the topic. Even if it's about cheese, we…well she can come up with something to talk about, no matter how stupid it sounds.

 

Yet, I rather see her in person, just to see her standing in front of me and smiling. My God, how much I love to see her smile. It is very beautiful…lips pump, large, and smooth as silk. I wonder how it would feel just to kiss those…what the hell is I'm thinking? She is just a friend! I have no desire to even kiss her, no matter how voluptuous and juicy the lips look. Besides, what I really want is to be in her presences and talk to her.

 

I was getting ready to meet Iris when I heard a knock on my door. At first, I thought it was Uncle Vernon who wanted me to do some last minute mowing the yard. He does not know I made plans with Iris and I wanted to keep it that way. I just told him I'll be mowing the grass for Mrs. Fleche. So I expected _auntie_  and he will be glad that their wizard nephew is gone for the whole day. If he knew I was going to see a woman, he will never let me out of the house. Worse, he would let me go unless Dudley goes with me. I still remember how scared he appears when he looked into Iris's eyes. If he came with us, I know he will try to get revenge on her. Yet, they don't know what I'm doing and that's how I will keep it. I' m glad I don't have to see them today or the rest of the summer.

 

Uncle Vernon knocks on the door harder, almost breaking it. I told him to come in, since I don't want my door to break.

 

As that idiot kept knocking on my damn door, I was just checking on some last minute preparation. I hope I look good enough for Iris. I don't have many clothes, the ones I have are either hand-me-downs from Dudley (which I rarely wear, since it is too big for me), the clothes Ron doesn't wear due to him getting taller, and save up the money to buy clothes when I mowed the yard for other people. I don't have anyone to impress…maybe Iris, but I do want to look half way descent.

 

As the knocks on my door gets louder, which is getting on my nerves, I look at myself in the mirror and I look pretty good. I just wore a plain black t-shirt that fits a little loose upon my chest and pair jeans with my three year old pair of black Converse, nothing too fancy. I tried to smooth back my messy hair but it is not working. I tried gel but it made my hair stick out. So I avoid it every time I go to the drug store to pick up Uncle Vernon's blood pressure medicine. And I should get contact lens; it will save me the trouble of doing  _repairo_  every time my glasses break. I made one final attempt to smooth my hair when someone finally came in my room after knocking for the eleventh bloodiest time. But it was not Uncle Vernon.

 

It is Dudley who came in my room with his usual snicker. What does he want?

 

“Why are you prepping up, Potter? Are you getting ready for your date with Cedric or some other guy you fancy?” he mocked.

 

I shiver at the thought of Cedric. Although he has been dead for almost two years, I still remember it. He was an innocence person who did not deserve to die by the hands of Voldemort. He did not deserve it and I wish I did more to help him. His death is a harsh reminder that Voldemort is out there, ready to attack someone to get closer to me. He has to be stop, even if I have to die to do it.

 

If I have to die to do it…I don't know if I'm ready to make that sacrifice.

 

Dudley leans on the doorframe when I faced him. I push those thoughts aside.

 

“No, just getting ready to mow the grass. Why? You want to take me out for dinner or something?” I bated my eyes like girl. Maybe that will piss him off and leave me the hell alone.

 

His face turns red with anger.

 

“Fuck naw, you queer fuck. I just wanna know where you're going. Besides, I thought you're planning on taking that bitch from the mall to somewhere.”

 

“She is not a bitch, Dudley. Doesn't mean she did not want to give you head and scare the living hell out of you, doesn't mean she is a bitch.” I told him. Why he has to call women bitches for stupid reason is beyond me. He should show some respect for everyone, not just for himself. I went to my dresser, trying to find my keys when Dudley said,

 

“Whatever, Potter. Oh yea, the  _freak_  is down stairs waiting for you.”

 

I stop what I was doing and looked at him. When was he going to tell me this? He is such a dick.

 

“How long has she been there?” I immediately asked him.

 

He chuckled.

 

“Thirty minutes ago. I think you better get downstairs soon before Mum sees her.” Then he left, laughing.

 

“Shit” was all I could say as I put the cologne on me, and grab the list I need for school, and ran down stairs. I thought Iris was going to call me so I could get the direction to her house. I told her that Vernon does not like black people. I can remember how badly he treated the Wilkersons two months ago. He acted like an ass and told racist jokes to get them to move.

 

When I made it to the living room I saw them. Like Dudley said, Iris was sitting across from Uncle Vernon talking to him. I was stunned to see him…calm. They were having a pleasant conversation.

 

When I entered the living room, they look at me.

 

“Hello, Harry.” She greeted me.

 

“Hi” I said.

 

She stands up and came near me.

 

“Are you ready? I have been waiting for thirty minutes. While I was waiting, I was having a wonderful conversation with Vernon.” She said softly.

 

“Conversation? You mean Uncle Vernon?” I told her, surprised.

 

“Why yes, Harry, we did. She is a very interesting young lady. Well, you two better be going, I don't want you all to be late. Please call when you are about to leave the bookstore.” Uncle Vernon said, pleasantly.

 

My mouth was still opened as he smiled at us. This is creeping me out. He is never this pleasant so why is he starting now. I hope this is not a trick.

 

Iris and I stepped outside and face him.

 

“Have a nice time. Good day.” Then he shuts the door.

 

I hope he doesn't open the door and drag me back inside.

 

As we walked down the stairs, I saw the same motorcycle I saw Thursday. It is the purple Honda XL, one the most expensive motorcycles in the world. The price tag is over £1 million. How did Iris get a motorcycle like that? She looks at me and smiled.

 

“I had it custom made in Japan. It is the only motorcycle I have so far. I am hoping to get another one, not exactly like it but another model.” She answered my question as she held her small lavender purse close and hand me a helmet. I am going to ride on it.

 

“Well of course, Harry. You always wanted to ride a motorcycle, so I thought you might want to ride it now.” She answered my question…again.

 

“Yea…but…I never expected now”

 

She puts on the helmet and got on the bike. All I could see was her very nice and kind of big arse. I felt warm suddenly. Maybe it is the sun. It is supposed to be warm.

 

“Come on. I promise I will not go fast.” She pleased.

 

I exhale and got on the bike. I put the helmet on.

 

“Hold on to me, so you won't fall off.” She ordered.

 

I did. She crack up the bike and with a blink of an eye, we left the Dursleys house and speed through the motorway. Iris said she was not going fast but she is driving over eighty kilometers. I held on her small waist, hoping we don't rack or get caught by the police. She zig zag all over the motorway and cut some cars. She got some blows but she kept speeding.

 

“Turn at this corner, at Alcove Drive.” I yelled as I held on to her waist.

 

She nodded as she takes a sharp turn at the corner and less than a minute we were there. We made it at the tavern in less than five minutes. We got off the motorcycle and took off our helmets. Before we entered the place, Iris puts her hands on the motorcycle and whispers some carination. Before I could ask her what she was doing, she answers with a smile.

 

“I'm doing a spell that will protect my motorcycle. You don't know how many people tried to steal this motorcycle and how many saw my  _wrath_.”

 

“Like you did to Dudley at the mall?” I asked.

 

“Worse.” She answers seriously.

 

“How much worse?” I asked, getting a little scared.

 

She came closer to me, so close that I could feel her very pump breast near my chest. This made me feel…uncomfortably hot. This weather is changing for the worst as I stare into her eyes and breathing difficulty.

 

She press her mouth to my ear and whispers,

 

“First, I drink his blood. Then I tore his body parts, including his manhood, by pieces. I lit them on fire, and put the remaining ashes on someone's yard.” Then she chuckled which made me chuckled as well. Iris will never do that, she is to compassionate for that kind of shit.

 

She leans against the wall, folding her arms.

 

“I'm just joking. I usually give them a  _warning_  and they will usually get it by the first warning. Anyone never had stolen my motorcycle.” She said before looking at the tavern. Her eyes widen with shock and…fear.

 

“Harry, is this a wizard's tavern?” she asks

 

I respond,

 

“Yes, it is. This is the way to go to Diagon Alley. We are not going to stay there long.”

 

Iris starts to shake her head. I was confused.

 

“Iris, there is nothing to fear. They are nice wizards.” I told her.

 

“Harry, you don't understand. I am a witch as well as a vampire.” She said softly

 

“I don't get what you are applying, Iris. Look, it will be fine, I promise.” I told her while feeling frustrated. I will not let anyone hurt her.

 

She did not move.

 

“Harry, is there another way we could enter Diagon Alley? Please, Harry, I'm afraid they will…”

 

“Iris!” I snapped, without realizing it. I saw fear and hurt in her eyes, which made me cool my temper. I said calmly, “I'm sorry Iris I snap at you, but you don't have to worry about the other wizards. They will not hurt you.”

 

Iris thought as she crosses her arms and lean against the wall. I did not notice that her hair is curled as I look at her. It makes her face more beautiful as it lay softly upon her shoulders and face. She did not smile when she agrees to come in the Leaky Cauldron or when we enter the place. After we entered the Leaky Cauldron, all the wizards stop their conversation and stare at us. The stares were not harmless but dark, hateful, and unwelcoming.

 

Iris felt nervous as we headed towards back door. The tavern owner looks at Iris, coldly as he cleans the same cup three times. One elderly witch gave her a stare and tried to spit on her. Iris moves before it made it to her face. She moves closer to me and held my arm, fearing them. Maybe I should have listened to Iris: we should go to another way to Diagon Alley. Instead, we are in dangerous territory.

 

Soon we saw a dirty looking, hock noised wizard, wearing a pipe hat, block out entrance. I tried to move him but he did not bugle.

 

“I would never think that the Boy-Who-Lived will do this to his own kind. He taking this half-breed vampire whore with him to a Wizard tavern.” He said, harshly.

 

Iris head bow down. I held her hand as I felt the place turn cold. At first, I did not get it until I remember Ron's letter. How he called vampire vile creatures. I thought he was the only one who did not like vampires until I went to the tavern. Ron is not the only one who dislikes them. Apparently, everyone in the tavern does not like vampires.

 

“Please, sir, please move, we have to get our books for school.” I said, patiently.

 

He grins.

 

“I'll let  _you_  get your books. However, I do suggest you leave the vampire trash outside before she will get hurt.” He ordered.

 

Iris was about to turn when I pulled her against me. I will not leave Iris here, she is going with me.

 

“What if I bring her with me? I am not leaving her behind. She is my friend.” I declared.

 

Soon I heard mumbling from all directions.

 

“Friend? Ha, vampires and wizards can't be friends. Vampires don't know the word `friend.'” Said the elderly witch.

 

“Vampires are dark creatures that drink blood for the pleasure and kill without a consequence. It is worse if a vampire and wizard actually have children, then the child is curse with the parent's vampiric blood.” The owner said, coldly.

 

“That is not true!” Iris whispers softly. I felt terrible at this moment. I should not have brought her here. I did not know wizards were this…cruel to other human beings. Before we could move, the hock noise man said,

 

“Listen, we don't want to hurt you but she is not welcome here. She is nothing but tainted witch blood, a vile creature freak.”

 

“Please, Harry, just drop it all ready. I will leave, so you would get hurt.” She whispers sadly.

 

“No, you wanted to get your books, so we are going to do it.” I whisper back. Since I got into this mess, then I will stand against that man. I will protect her.

 

She presses her forehead on my shoulder. I felt braver this time.

 

“Please, Harry, don't cause any trouble for yourself. We are allow by law to kill this monster and we don't want a young person to witness it. So, please leave the vampire whore outside.” He said.

 

Iris grasped. I could not believe it.

 

“She is not leaving.” I said lastly. I know I will be breaking the rules but I have no choice but to use magic.

 

The hock nose man pulls out his wand at us.

 

“Well, I guess I have no choice. Su…”

 

“I don't think so, Louise.” Hargid yells.

 

Everyone froze. Iris looks at him and grasp. She never had seen a giant before.

 

He stands on the stairs, hands on his hips, and rather angry. He went down the stairs and all you could hear is the thunder noise of each step. He pushes Louise away and stand in front of us. He is rather pissed.

 

“How can you do it to another human beings? She is just like you and me. And worst of all, you was going to kill Harry Potter for befriending her. What shame.”

 

Louise growls.

 

“She is not like me! She may have witch blood, but she is still a vampire! I don't know why Dumbledore selected that monster. Especially at times like this when Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out there. Hell, we are not supposed to be at this tavern as we speak. Does he want Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to kill us all? Hell, she might be a spy for him!” he accused.

 

Now I was pissed and this close of using my wand to throw him over the table, but small fingers was wrapping around my hand. I could not do it or she will be in danger.

 

Hargid closed his eyes slowly, shaking his head and then said,

 

“Stop accusing, Louise. She is just a child.”

 

“A demon child, Who-Must-Not-Be-Named do use the young.” He said before leaving the room and headed upstairs. Soon everyone went to their business as if nothing happens.

 

Hargid told us to come with him. He was not in a good mood. We went to a small alley and he did his password to cross over to the Wizardry world. Iris eyes grew widen as the brick tremble together and reveal a world she never seen.

 

The streets were crowed as usual, and the smell of bread, sweets, and honey roam the air. I see women carrying bags while holding their children. Some were eating at the café while others order their coffee. I love the wizardry world and magic. Everyone is pleasant, kind, and mysterious.

 

Now I don't know what to say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I know I put my comments on the bottom. I wanted to try something new. Anyway, please read, review, and suggestion are welcome.**

 

**Love, Peace, and Hair Grease!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 10/01/2008

  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Harry Potter, characters, or the novels. The only thing I do own is Iris Clayton and this story.

Please read, review, and suggestions are welcome. Love, Peace, and Hair Grease!!!

 

 

 

**_Chapter Seven:_ **

**_Harry POV_ **

 

After the “little” incident at the Leaky Cauldron, the three of us, including Hargid, walk down the crowded streets of Diagon Ally. We did not say a word to each other, only walk. Iris, who should have said something about the wonders of Diagon Alley, did not say anything. She walks with her head held up. However, her eyes speaks a different story, she was sad, terrified, and guilt. She did not have to feel guilty; I was the one who would not listen to her. I insisted that everything will be alright and I wanted her to trust me. Instead, I was too fucking stupid to listen to her. I should have not listened to my own needs. I feel pissed, confused, guilty, and angry all at once.

 

Besides feeling guilt, I can't believe that old bastard was about to kill because I bought a vampire with me to the tavern and became friends with her.? _She is n_ _othing but tainted witch_   _blood, a_   _vile creature freak._  How can he say things about her when he does not know her all? Of course, I only known her for a few days and we have been honest to each other. She may need blood to survive, but she is a harmless vampire who loves life and compassionate. Hell, she is closer to me than my Ron and Hermione. And I know for a fact that she is not working for Voldemort. How could she work for him when she does not know anything about the wizardry world or him? Therefore those wizards should get to know her before judging her.

 

However, their hatred for vampires is still a mystery to me. Of course they need blood, but how did their hatred escalated into a law to kill them on the spot. I cannot keep pondering about it; I need see how Iris is doing.

 

I glance at her for a lingering minute. She now had her head down, watching her feet. For a vampire, she had some human characteristic. I wrap my arm around her shoulder, hopefully that makes her feel little better.

Iris looks up and releases a small smile. It wasn't the smile that I liked, but, at least we are on the same page.

 

We stop at a corner. Hargid release a sigh and told us to stay near the shop, he had to do something for Dumbledore. With that order, he left us. We did not say anything to each other for the first five minutes. Iris watches the people passing us by while I tried to fight the urge not to smoke. That is also another thing Ron or Hermione does not know. I started smoking since my fourth year. It is becoming a habit. I usually hide them under my bed until my relatives are asleep. Then I pull those sticks out of the bed, go to the porch, and take a drag. It always relaxes my nerves. This time, I really need a cigarette badly.

 

I grind my teeth, hoping the urge will go away but did not. I pull out the long cigarette from my pocket. I press it to my lips and tried to find a match. Gotdamn it, I left it on the dresser! Knowing that asshole, he is going to find them and show it to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I am so screwed and Vernon was such in a good mood, today.

 

Before I put the damn thing in my pocket, I see flames coming from Iris fingers. She held it towards my cigarette which stunned me. Can all vampires and/ or wizards do this? Could I?

 

She smiles as I lower it to the flame and inhale the harmful toxic. By a snip of her finger, the flames disappeared. I close my eyes when I exhaled the smoke, enjoying the taste of tobacco. Iris giggled. I opened my eyes quickly.

 

“I never seen someone enjoyed a cigarette as much as you.” She said.

 

I lean my head to the ancient wall, smoking.

 

“I never seen anyone fascinated with people smoking. Anyway how—”

 

“I don't know. I was thinking about flame and presto, flame on my fingertips.” She said, plainly.

 

“You think I could do it, Iris; producing flame on my fingertips?” I asked.

 

She shrugs.

 

“I guess so. Try it.” Iris suggested.

 

I closed my eyes, thinking about flames. I could see fire, blazing but I don't feel it on my fingertips. However the flames do have a face. The face has red eyes which stare into mine. I was terrified as the face resembles a snake. Soon two hands came out of the now blue flames, trying to grab me. It could not be him…it can't…it just can't!

 

“Harry!” Iris called.

 

I opened them slowly at first, only seeing blurs. Over time, I start to see figures, then faces, finally the face of an angel. I saw Iris kneeling on the ground, caressing my face. Her nails maybe sharp, but it is calming. Her white hair was on my face, but I did not care.

 

She was glad that I awaked and smiles. The smile was bright, calming, and beautiful, the same smile I saw at the mall. The same smile, I love to see. She helps me from the ground. Iris was relief I was all right.

 

I now know that Voldemort is somewhere nearby, ready to attack any minute. I should not try that stunt again or Voldemort will be there and I won't be the only one hurt.

 

“All you alright, Harry? I did not know what happened to you. You just closed your eyes and passed out. I hope nothing internal happened to you.” She said with concern.

 

I press my hand on her shoulder. I can't tell her what I saw. She does not know who Voldemort is and I want to keep it that way. I don't want her to know everything about or get hurt by him. She is too precious for me to lose and I will not lose her.

 

I gave her a convincing smile although the smile was a lie.

 

“Everything fine, Iris. I just felt tried that's all.” I lied.

 

She sighs.

 

“Since everything is fine, Hargid should be coming back very soon.”

 

“For what?”

 

“When he saw you lying on the ground, he became worried. So he left to get help.” She explained.

 

Shit. Now he is going to tell Dumbledore. I don't want him to know yet, well, till school start that is. I hope to God, he comes back soon; the bookstore doesn't close until four. It is now two o'clock.

 

And speak of the devil, Hargid comes running towards us. He was relief when he saw me standing. He wipes his head dry with his handkerchief.

 

“I'm so glad…dat…yer finally…woke…up. I thought yer saw version of…”

 

“No,” I interrupted him. I don't want Iris to know until I am ready to tell her. I don't want her to worry about me with Voldemort. “No…everything is fine.”

 

Hargid looks at Iris than at me. He understood. I'm glad.

 

He looks at her and quickly consumes himself.

 

“Oh, excuse me, my manners. Hullo, my name is Hargid.” He shakes her hand. Iris whole body shakes as she looks at him. “You must be Iris Clayton, the new vampire-witch coming to Hogwarts. I am so glad Dumbledore finally got the Minister to let a vampire in the school.”

 

He lets go of her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, too, Hargid. What do you mean the Minister?” she asked.

 

He was confounded.

 

“Oh, forgot you are new to this world. The Minister is the one who is in charge of everything that goes on in this world. Of course, he has many departments that help him.” He explained

 

“Oh, like a president.” She said.

 

“A what?”

 

“The Minister is similar to a president back in America.”

 

“Oh, okay.” He said, not knowing a world she is saying.

 

“I explain later.” I whispered to her. Iris nods.

 

“Okay, yer all better be going. School will begin very soon and the stores are ready to close. So I meet yer at the Harriet Haven?”

 

We nodded our heads and left Hargid to his business. Since I know my way around the alley, I show Iris everything, even explained some places to her. She remains mute, only commenting when she see something confusing or interesting. Then we made it to our destination. Iris was more confused than ever.

 

When we entered the room, there were so much people getting their books. She squeezes my hand. I knew she was afraid, afraid that they know she is a vampire. I don't want us to have another altercation like the one in the tavern.

 

Suddenly, I saw Malfoy and his partners near the exotic section of the store. Since Malfoy's father is in prison, he hates me even more. If he finds out Iris is a vampire, he will make her life a holy hell. So I pulled her towards the first book on the list.

 

She lifts the books with no problem while I had some difficulties. She helps me by caring the books while I read the list. Within an hour, the line died down and Malfoy and his friends left. We went in line. We waited as Iris told me about some of the strange things that she saw. I laughed, because I saw some of the same things when I was little.

 

“It was this book that acts like an animal. It has grayish fur, fangs, and even had eyes. It cannot be a book or an animal.” She exclaimed.

“Iris, come down, it is a book. I had in my third year. It was the book I need for Care of Magical Creature. Anyway, what year you are? You are now going to school and everything.” I asked out of curiosity. It would be strange if she starts as a first year and only sixteen years old in muggle years. In reality, she is over 300 years old.

 

“The letter list only sixth year books, so I am with you and your friends.” She said, clearly.

 

I was delighted that she is going to be in the same year as me. She will know at least one person at school. She doesn't have to be alone, because I will be there.

 

When it was her turn to pay for books, she was more confused. I forgot to tell her about the currency. It is different from London's. .Therefore, I had to pay for it. I have more than enough thanks to my parents. Iris offers to pay me back but I refused. She tried her best but I just kept refusing. She gave up.

 

“Thank you, Harry.” She thanked.

 

“No problem.” I said.

 

After getting our books, we went sight-seeing once more. We went to every store, some store I never went before because I never notice them or dare not go. She giggled loudly when I turn red at a “sexual treatment” store for male wizards. I hope I don't have to go to one no time soon. At the end of the day, we had two more store to visit, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor and Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Iris picks the joke shop.

 

As soon as she opens the door, I can hear George and Fred arguing. They were standing at the middle of the room going at it.

 

“You dumbass, how can you forget to order the last shipment!” Fred yelled.

 

“It was not my fault, older brother; you forgot to make the order for the last week shipment. So the only one you can blame is your monkey ass self.” George yelled back.

 

“NO I did not!”

 

“Yes you did and I can prove it!”

 

“How much is for this candy?” Iris finally asked.

 

They look at her and immediately came running to her aid.

 

“Why this cost 15 bronze knuts.” George soothes.

 

“But for you, my dear, you can have for half the price.” Fred soothe as well.

 

“So…what kind of candy it is?” she asked softly.

 

Fred was the one to answer her first.

 

“It is a jolly rancher but with a twist.”

 

“Yea,” George said without missing a heartbeat, “Whoever eats this sucker is going to bopping sour onions for a month. It is the best way to get any enemy. Besides…” George eyes starts to travel her body and even her huge chest. “Why would a young lady like yourself want something like this?”

 

Fred did not want to be beat, especially when a pretty girl is involved. Somehow my heart beats faster and I just want to choke the bloody hell out of them. I folded my arms, trying not finding myself… jealous? Why would I be jealous because the twins are hitting on Iris? She can date whoever she wants…although I rather for her to date someone…like me. Bloody hell.

 

“I thought it was candy that did not include sour onion breath. Do you have anything else besides jolly ranchers, like chocolate?” she asked.

 

They laughed. Iris didn't get it.

 

“I'm sorry…um…”

 

“Iris, Iris Clayton.”

 

“Pretty name. Anyway Iris, we don't sell candy but—”

 

“Only jokes and gags. However…”Fred pull something out of his pocket which looks like the candy we shared at the mall before it was destroyed by Voldemort. “I have his mini recees that you can have, free of charge.”

 

She takes it but does not eat it. Iris looks at it, thinking it has something to make your breath smell foul. However Fred told her it is not a gag. In less than a second, she eats the candy.

 

“Thank you.” She told him.

 

“So, Ms. Iris Clayton, are you free this Saturday night? Do you mind joining me for dinner?” He asked which causes George questioned his brother. For me, I was surprised and little bit angry that they were hitting on Iris while I was standing in the room.

 

“Um…Fred, I don't think you can take her out for dinner.” George said, seriously.

 

“Why the bloody hell not?” he asked.

 

“Because she is doing me the honors of going with me to dinner,” George smoothly said.

 

“Wait!” I jumped into the conversation. “George, I thought you were dating Angela?”

 

“Not no more, we broke-up because I kissed another girl behind her back. I did not bloody kiss her on the lips but the cheek. She got the wrong impression. Now I would like to start dating again, so Iris, what it's going to be.” George asked.

 

Iris puts her nail on her chin and smiled.

 

“I'm sorry boys but I'm new at town and just settling down. I'm afraid not.” She let them down politely.

 

The sweat on my body soon evaporates and my heart beats slowly. I was relief she rejected them. Hopefully it stays that way.

 

George and Fred were disappointed until a girl walks in the room. Fred immediately came to her, doing the same routine he did to Iris, but George stayed.

 

“In case you want to change your mind…” he gave her his card, with his cell phone number. “You know what to do. Call me, Iris Clayton.” He said and kissed her hand.

 

Iris blushed. I was pissed. I grab her hand which caught George by surprised as we left the store. Iris held the number, which turns to flames.

 

For once, I was glad that Iris did not keep his number. This means, she is not interested in dating neither of the twins.

 

“He seems nice, so was his brother. Who were they?” Iris asked.

 

“My best mate's brothers, Fred and George, they are the jokester of the family. They can be hilarious.”

 

“Do they do it to all the women that come to the shop?” she asked.

 

“Only if they are pretty and you are pretty; so they wanted to flirt with you.” I told her. I did not mean to say pretty. Rather, I meant to say she is gorgeous and charming. So if she caught the attention of Fred and George then who else.

 

She blushes but does not look at me. She shows a smile before it turns to a frown.

 

“You don't have to tell me I'm pretty because I am not. But thank you for the compliment.” She said softly.

 

I wanted to stop her and tell her she is. If she is not beautiful than why Fred and George asked her out, or caught my attention, or any man. I just wonder why she does not think she is attractive, unless her husband…

 

I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her close.

 

“Come on, Iris, if we have time, I buy you ice cream. Florean Fortescue has the best ice cream than all of London.”

 

Iris paused for a minute than nods.

 

“I take your word for it.” She replies and we went on our way to the parlor.


	8. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 10/05/2008

  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Harry Potter, the novels, or anything of the sort. The only thing I do own is this story and Iris Clayton.

 

Wow, I never would have thought that I reach eight chapters. This has been a blessing for me. With homework, studying, death of a friend, and college life, I thought I would have quit this story. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I promise that this story is worth the time.

 

Since I got that out of the way, please enjoy this story. Read, Review, and Suggestions because I really need it.

 

\--Thank you

 

  
**_Chapter_**   ** _Eight_** ** _:_**  


**_Iris_ **

 

Fear was all I felt when Harry and I were at the tavern. I tried to warn him that wizards do not like vampires. I do not know why they do but I knew that I could have died at any moment if I enter the tavern. I wanted to tell Harry from the beginning, but I was having a nice time with him and I did not want to spoil it. I should have warned him, I should have…but I did not. Harry almost died because of me and I wish that I prevent it. I should have left the tavern or be forceful with him, but I did not either. He would not let me because he showed me that he really cared about me. For once in my life, I thankful that Harry is in my life and that he became a dear friend to me.

 

After the incident, I met a giant named Hargid. He is very nice and he knows Dumbledore. Harry told me about him one time. He says that Hargid is the Game Keeper at Hogwarts.

 

Hogwarts. When I think of the place now, I do not know if I want to go to the school. I did not think about the trouble I could cause for Harry or Dumbledore. I thought wizards would accept me as one of them, despite being a vampire. However, at the tavern, I do not know if they are accepting as I once thought. Maybe I should not enter Hogwarts…

 

But I came with Harry and he is excited for me to attend the school. I do not know how to tell him if I decide not to attend. He will be hurt and I do not want to see his green eyes sadden. I do not want to stop seeing him because I am slowly falling in love with him…

 

Diagon Alley is a pretty place: small, crowded, and amusing people. I was hoping they did not know about me as we walk within the crowd. The fear rose inside my soul whenever a person looks at me, malignantly. I hope the wizards will not kill me here. We approach a small corner, and then Hargid told us to remain there. We listened.

 

Harry and I did not say a word to each other until he pulls out his cigarette. I always wanted to smoke a cigarette, since I am not going to die of cancer or anything, but never got the chance. I was going to asked Harry but he only had one. He was searching for a lighter until I snap my finger and produced flames. He was surprised and did not say anything. He asked me how I did it and I told him, which was not a great idea.

 

He closed his eyes and his face twitched. I notice he started to sweat then his whole body shaken. Before I knew it, he collapses on the ground. I panic, screamed as I kneel to the ground and tried to wake him. When Hargid came near me, he pushed me to the side. He tried to wake Harry but it was no use. He told me to stay with him until he gets help.

 

Help…

 

Blood tears came to my eyelids. I refused to shed them as I tried to wake him. I called out his name numerous of time and still no reply. I caressed his soft, masculine cheeks when his eyes open slowly at a time. I was blissful. I longed to hug him for eternally but I stop myself. I just caress his cheek until he gains consciousness.

 

He gives me a fake smile when I was worried about him. I wish he would not. This makes me worry about him more.

 

When Hargid returns, he was thrilled to see Harry awake. He was about to asked Harry something but Harry refused to answer. Could it be about him, the man who name must be kept? What connections does Harry have with him? Why Harry is known as the Boy-Who-Lived? There is so much about Harry and his world that I never known. I wish he can tell me something, but I don't blame him. I did not tell him about my secrets, fearing he will hate me. I guess that is why Harry and I relate to each other. We keep things from others, fearing it will destroy them or us. I hate being like that.

 

After he checks Harry, he lets us go shop for books as long as we meet him back at the Harriet Haven.

 

What more can I say? Harry and I went to every store, looked at things, then to the bookstore. It was crowded but interesting objects there. He pulls to a section of the store for some reason. Either he likes books or tried to hide from a blonde haired man and his burly bodyguards. Still we got our books for school. Soon we went to a joke shop, which I am going again. Not because of the owners, but it was interesting. The store has gums that make your mouth smell like rotting fish, paper that make your skin turn red, and so much more.

 

The owners and twins, Fred and George are funny. They are taller than Harry and I, red short hair, brown medium-size eyes, and slender. Fred was wearing a black, short sleeve shirt while his brother, George, wore a green sweater. Out of the two twins, George is handsome, nice, knows what he wants, but demanding. I blushed when he gave me his number. I would laugh as well, if Harry was not in the room. I swear he was outraged when George kissed my hand. Actually, he was angry the whole time these young men were flirting with me.

 

As we walked through the streets, Harry called me pretty. He should not have told me that. So many people have called me beautiful but I never truly believe them. Besides, why should you believe them when the man you loved never told you those words? Or had a mother who was a cruel woman who never knew how to love.

 

Beside that point, we went for ice cream at the parlor. It has all kinds of flavors from Chocolate to Vanilla to Lizard's toe. Harry got Rocky Road while I stick to my beloved chocolate. I lick it a few times, trying to find the flavor. When I could not find it, I just bit into it. I still could not taste it. I don't understand. How can I taste chocolate but not chocolate ice cream?

 

Harry giggled when I looked his way. I did not get what was funny.

 

“What? What did I miss?”

 

He would not answer me. I was confused.

 

“Stop laughing, Harry and tell me what is funny.” I said seriously.

 

He stops long enough to point at a window. I was alarmed. I had chocolate all over my mouth. The chocolate starts from my chin to below my noise. He hands me a napkin. I wipe it from my mouth before anyone sees me. I thanked him still holding the napkin and ice cream cone.

 

We walked until we reach a bench to sit. I looked at my clock and grasp, it is six. I should be taking him home before the spell wears off. I knew Vernon would not allow Harry to leave his house, so I “brainwashed” him. It seems Vernon is nicer when all his hypocritical theories and hatred for anything out of the norm is removed. We had an interesting conversation. However, it is a time limited spell. It will only last until seven, so Harry and I have to leave...now.

 

Before I had the chance to stand, Harry asked,

 

“You're not going to finish it.”

 

I stared at him until I realized I have not finished the cone.

 

“No, I'm full.” I said plainly and throw it in the trash.

 

“Maybe next time, you should try vanilla before going to the stronger flavors.” He advised while finishing his ice cream.

 

“Maybe…besides this is my first time trying ice cream. By not tasting anything…I hate it.” I told him.

 

“Strange. You sure love that chocolate candy but when it comes to…” Harry paused, looking straight ahead. He sees someone.

 

“Hi, Harry!” yelled a girl of fifteen coming towards us.

 

He waved at her as she stood in front of him. I greeted her as well but she ignores me. I guess she notice I'm a vampire. Yet, she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek which causes my heart to break in two. I turned away from them and focus on the little girl showing her mother the doll she wants.

 

“I did not except you to be here. I thought you were going book shopping when you come over to our house in a few weeks.” She said.

 

I expected him to lie but he did not.

 

“I decided to do it now with my other friend. Iris.” He called my name. I look towards him and her. The girl looks at me hatefully without Harry noticing it.

 

She is a pretty girl. She has long red hair, fair skin, shorter than me, and wearing a tank top revealing her breast and a knee-length brown skirt. I notice that she had brown eyes and freckles like Fred and George. She must be Ginny, their younger sister. She folds her arms as we glanced at each other, knowing one of us is going to be with Harry.

 

“Iris, this is Ginny Weasely. Ginny this is Iris Clayton. Iris is going to school with us in several weeks.” Harry introduces us.

 

“Nice to meet you, Ginny” I pull forward my hand but she ignored it.

 

Instead she pulls her attention to Harry.

 

“How was your holiday, Harry?” Ginny asked him.

 

Harry seems surprised at her actions but does not say anything. He clears his throat.

 

“The usual, can't wait to leave the Dursleys.” He said somewhat excited.

 

Ginny smiled then turned serious.

 

“You did not write to me, Harry? I thought something happened to you.” She said, concerned.

 

My heart plumed to the floor. This was the person he loved the most. He is a good friend and that is all I want from him. I did not pay any attention to them but mainly saw the same mother and daughter coming out of the store. The girl got the doll she wants. She smiled at her mother as the mother gave her precious a hug. I wished I had that loving experience with my mother. Maybe I would not have chosen this immortal, lonely path.

 

When I turn around, Harry and Ginny are gone.

 

I did not know where they went but I better find him. It is almost time to leave. I walked the streets; it was not as crowded as this afternoon. I search the street, every square inch until I approach the back way. I heard voices as I walked closer. The closer I got to the noise, the more it became oblivious. I heard Harry voice first then Ginny. She was pleading and urging him for something. I hid in the shadows and saw Harry zipping up his pants while Ginny stares at him, softly. She kissed him softly on the lips. I became…angry. I don't know why I'm angry. Harry can date anyone he wants…anyone…I have no right to it. Still, I wish I knew he was going to meet her so I would not have gone.

 

This tears my soul to pieces.

 

He pushes her away when his eyes met mine. We stared at each other for awhile. I can see hurt and resentment in his emerald eyes. He regrets what he has done and ashamed. I could not stay furious with him any longer…but it hurts. I said, not trying to show my hurt,

 

“I am sorry for interrupting. I leave you alone. Harry, I am going home, thank you for everything. Good bye.” I said before leaving him and his lady friend alone.

 

I heard him call my name but I ignored it.

 

I went passed by Harriet Haven, where  _we_  were to meet Hargid. I did not care; I want away from this world. I am not go to Hogwarts. I just tear the letter apart and burn it to the smallest particle it can form. I got to the wall where this world and the mortal world separated. I remember the password and hopefully the tavern owner and his customers are gone.

 

I enter the room and notice it was empty.  _It must be closed_  I thought as I unlocked the front door with my nail. I was relief when I got the door open until I saw a figure walking…no gliding down the street. I thought it was a shape shifter but when I look at it closer, he is wearing a black cloak. I stayed glue to where I stand as the figure came closer to the tavern.

 

His eyes are red as blood, noise flat as a snake…he does look similar to a snake except he is human. Oh my God, the man who killed the people at the mall and he is about to destroyed the tavern. At once, I closed the door and hide behind the bar. My body is small enough to fill the space. I just hope he doesn't notices me or I will be a dead vampire. Could he be the Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Could he really be the same person that the wizards fear and mortals are beginning to know? I do not know, but I do fear my life as the room turns icy cold when he gets closer to the tavern.

 

I peeks though the hole and saw him blasted though the door. I cover my mouth as he glides to the middle of the room. He scans though the room and smell for something. I grasped, he came closer to the bar before he was disturbed by a garden rat. I notice he have a missing toe but very fast.

 

The snake-like man saw the mouse and pointed what appears to be a wand at the mouse. I hope he is not going to kill the rat.

 

“Is the others coming, Wormtail?” he asked.

 

The rat then turns into a human. He is a rat looking human with yellow, rotten teeth, unkempt hair, and bibbed eyes. He is stout and missing a left finger. He bows to this man and reported.

 

“Yes, my lord, they are coming.”

 

“Good my servant, as soon as they come, we will begin the meeting.” The man said.

 

Soon people wearing cloaks and masks appear in the room. I thought they were the revival of the Klu Klux Klan as they parade their metals of bliss. They circle their master as another man came beside him. I grew frighten because they could find me at any minute and afraid of their plan. They already destroyed part of the mall, what else?

 

The man stands in his glory, smelling victory, head held high like nothing can stop him. He turns to his fellow servants, grinning.

 

“Welcome, my loyal servants, we are here to glory in today's victory.”

 

I heard applause and cheering, even Wormtail sneered in joy. I was scared to find out what they destroy this time around. I spy on them hoping he will reveal more answers.

 

He waited until the cheers die down before he begins.

 

“We destroyed the underground transportation for the muggles, in which, we killed…”

 

“Hundred this time, my lord.” Wormtail said.

 

More cheers can be heard by his supports. I felt sick. How can he kill so many innocent lives? Does he have a heart? Why is he doing this? I lean to the hole, listening to every word they say.

 

This time the man seems angry. He raises his wand and green light flash to the roof. The crowd remains quiet for the rest of his speech.

 

“Yes, hundred muggles died, but they still have not figure out that I exist. I want them to know my name and fear it…like the wizardry world fears me.”

 

“About that, my lord…” said the man beside him.

 

They all turn to the man, waiting for him to finish. The “lord” looks at him and smiled.

 

“Yes, Severus.”

 

Severus clears his voice before he asked,

 

“How are we going to handle our world? We are at war with the Ministry and they are trying to keep the public calm by denying the damaged in the muggles world. How are we going to put fear in their hearts? How are we going to get the public to fear your presences?”

 

The lord thought, putting his wand to his chin. He comes closer to the bar and covers the hole. I can't see anything. What is he going to do with the wizardry world? Rule it? He cannot rule both worlds, he cannot! My fear inside is come though my soul as he thinks. Suddenly he turns to his followers and spread his arms to the heavens.

 

“We remain silent until my plan is completed. After my third attack occurs in the muggle's world, then we remain silent unitl my second stage of my plan has arrived.”

 

“When will that be, my lord?” asked a tall, black-haired woman. She takes off her mask to reveal a beautiful woman but something in her eyes shows she is insane. She approaches her lord and bowed. He acknowledges her before answering her.

 

“When your nephew does his duty by the end of his term then…” he stops as he looks at his loyal servant Wormtail. “What do you smell?” he ordered.

 

Soon, my worst fears came true. My husband told me once that witches can smell vampires. I never believed him until now. He points to the corner. I tried not to make any eye contact with the man. Hopefully he does not notice me and go back to the meeting. Yet, he kept pointing, telling his master that someone is here.

 

The lord closes his eyes and smells the air. He takes his time, getting the fusty smell through his noise. Slowly, he opens his red eyes and stares to the ceiling. He looks at his servant then to my direction. He presses his long fingers together and turns around.

 

“Friends, I have found a person spying on us. She heard almost everything.”

 

Mumbling broke the silence. My eyes went small as my breathing grew faster. I have been found and I am going to die.

 

“She is behind the bar and the worst part is…not only is she a witch but our worst enemy, a vampire.”

 

”No!” I whispered.

 

The woman spoke,

 

“Let's kill the monster!” several others agreed. The lord hushed them.

 

“Wait, you can't just kill a vampire with simple magic…” he paused.

 

I was relief.

 

“No, we give her a chance to run before we use the  _curse_.” He said before pointing his wand towards me.

 

I hear applauses as he counted to three.

 

“One”

 

I closed my eyes. My heart beats faster.

 

“Two”

 

I breathe slowly.

 

“Three”

 

I opened my eyes and jump out of hiding before he destroyed the bar.

 

“Get her!” He ordered.

 

They prepared their wands and chase after me. I flew above the ceiling and use a bloke spell to protect me. I landed on the floor and ran out the door. I ran from the tavern and knew they were behind me. So I ran faster, faster than I ever done before. I ran down Alcove Drive and Lancaster Street. I hid behind a car as two were on my tail.

 

They tried to find me until one points at the car.

 

“ _Crucio_ ” the man yelled.

 

The car exploded but I move before it burned me. They used the same spell upon me but I bloke it. I ran to another street in the now darken streets of London. I tried to hide but it seems they kept finding me; so when I saw the park, I knew I was going to be safe. Therefore I ran to the park and trip over a log. I tear my black stockings. I cursed under my breath as I heard voices coming towards me. I stood and ran deeper into the park…well woody area.

 

I ran through the dark, crowded, and gloomy woods. Every branch tear something of my flesh, blood drips from my scars and heal. I cried through the pain, my breath is coming out of me. I was afraid, afraid to die. I do not want to die. I do not want to be reunited with my mother or my once husband. I cannot. I will not. I will fight for my life….

 

I slide on a hill and fell in a pond. I stood only to be face with one of the lord's man. He points the wand at me. I cannot believe it.

 

“Please don't kill me!” I begged. I knew that before I could drink his blood, I would die.

 

He did not say a word as he still point the wand at me. I begged him again but he did not listen to me. Therefore I kneel in the water and bow my head. I cannot believe I am going to die. The green light is on the tip of the wand, ready to strike me. I release a blood tears hoping Hell will be a nice place.

 

However, I did not die. The man puts down his wand. I look up and see his grim expression. He spares me, but why?

 

“I suggest you don't attend Hogwarts this year. Not only is the student body not ready for a vampire but you might cause Potter some problems this year. Don't expect me to save your life again.” He said before he vanished.

 

I search everywhere for him but he vanished in thin air. I am thankfully that he spares me as I stood from the pond and climb up the hill. I was dirty, bleeding, and cold. I had to get home. I had to see Harry. I need to tell him. So I kept climbing the hill on my hands and knees and by the grace of God, I made it. I walk to the park.

 

As I made it to the swings, I saw a tall man and shorter man beside him. They ran towards me which I was frightened again. I was this close to leave until I heard Harry's voice calling me. I ran to him and Hargid. I am glad, jubilant, every word I could think of to see them. I ran into Harry's arms and held him close. I cried,

 

“Harry, he is planning to attack London one more time before school starts. Wormtail, Severus, and the Dark Lord were there when the bomb exploded at the mall. He was responsible for….for…killing a hundred people at the subway. My God, Harry, he is going to do the same for the wizardry world! He is evil…evil…” I sobbed on his chest not caring anymore if he loves Ginny, I am happy that I'm in his arms.

 

Harry rubs my back, saying softly,

 

“It's okay, Iris. You are safe.”

 

I am safe. I feel safe in his arms…

 


	9. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 10/13/2008

  
**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, the novels, mostly everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, expect this story and the character Iris Clayton.

 

  
**WARNING: This chapter contains Ginny bashing. If you like the Harry/Ginny pairing or like Ginny period, then please pass the beginning of the story. You would**   **be angry when you read it. If**   **she seems out of character than I**   **am**   **sorry, but I wanted her to be a bitch towards Iris.**  


 

Please Read, Review, and Suggestions are always welcome. Thank You

 

 

  
**_Chapter_**   ** _Nine_** ** _:_**  


**_Harry_ **

 

“Where are we going, Ginny?” I asked following her to an abandon building.

 

She did not say a word as she held my hand and lead the way. I did not want to leave Iris alone because something bad could happen to her. Maybe this meeting with Ginny will not take long. We were behind the building when Ginny starts to kiss me, deeply. I push her away from me gently. Is she out of her mind? I don't like her that way. She is Ron's little sister and I would not do that to Ron.

 

Ginny looks hurt, but pretends she is not by placing her hand on my belt and unbuckled it. I push her hand away, knowing where this would lead. She places them back on my pants and unzips them. She looks at me and licks her lips. She was about to give me a blow job until I lifts her chin. She thought I was going to kiss her, but I did not. I push her gently away. I saw anger and sadness in her eyes.

 

“No. I don't have feelings for you and I never will.” I told her gently.

 

“Why not?” She asks, holding her anger.

 

“Because…”

 

“No, not that `I'm Ron's sister' shit! I am more than just his sister. I am a woman who knows what she wants and I want…” she pauses while tracing her hand from my chest to my dick. I felt…aroused suddenly. “I want is  **you**.” She said.

 

I move away from her and lean against the other wall. I place a hand on my forehead.

 

“I know what I want, too. And I don't want you, Ginny.” I said.

 

Ginny froze. She did not know what to say, except shout.

 

“So, you mean that vampire bitch knows what you want? Ha, I bet she does. I bet she knows  ** _what you want_**! She rather fucks you then drinks your blood and gives your body to the Dark…”

 

“Shut up, Ginny! Iris is not that kind of vampire! She will not drink my blood for the hell of it. She would not betray me to Voldemort! She is kind, caring, loving, and compassionate. She is not the vampire that all those wizards keep telling me. Besides…” I stared at her coldly and show a smirked, “She is ** _more_**  woman than you will ever be.”

 

Ginny almost slap me but went against it. She stares at me for a long minute. Then she touches my belt and pulls me towards her. She grins, but it was in contempt.

 

“Have she ever did this to you?” she asks and kisses me again. I kept pushing her away, but her body stayed glued to me. Her hand travels down my dick and rubs it. I tried not to moan, but her lips were on mine. I don't want to be rough with her, but it seems to be the only way. When she kiss on my neck that is when I pushed her away, roughly.

 

“Are you fucking crazy? Are you that desperate to get me?” I yelled without thinking.

 

She stares at me softly, almost with tears as I zip my pants up. Then I saw her look at a different direction. Soon she kisses me on the lips one last time before I push her away from me. I was about to cuss her out for the last time until I saw Iris. My God Iris…she saw everything as she came from the shadows. Iris, I'm sorry…for leaving you and…shit.

 

“Iris.” I called out to her but she did not listen to me. She walks away without another word. I swear, I saw blood tears coming down her cheeks but I could be imaging thing.

 

I can't tell how many times I called her name but it was dozen when I chases after her. Ginny held my arm and pull me close to her breast. She tried to kiss me but I turn my head from her lips. She is pissed.

 

“Don't go after that vampire slut! Let her go. If she is more woman than me then she would exact her revenge by drinking my blood. Besides…” she touches my zipper and I slap her fingers away. “I'm not the type that will run away when my man is being seduced by another woman.” She said seductively, kissing my neck.

 

I hope Ron doesn't kill me for my behavioral towards Ginny, but I pushed her away, again. I ran after Iris before it becomes too complicated. Ginny stands in the middle, yelling

 

“I guess that is why you haven't written to me. You were too busy screwing that bitch! I hope you rot in hell, Harry Potter!”

 

I ignore her. I was more focus on finding Iris. I just hope she doesn't get into trouble. I can still remember that man and the wand that almost end our lives. I hope she doesn't meet that man again.

 

I went straight to Harriet Haven after looking everywhere for her. I even checked at Fred and George's shop. They haven't seen her (“If you don't find that girl, I will make your tongue swell to the size of a watermelon!” George pointed out. Gotdamn, what did Iris do to him?). I ran inside, scanning the room for Hargid. Soon I found him, sitting alongside his beer buddy. I ran though crowded chairs trying to get to him. He has to know where Iris is. She can't walk around the wizard world without someone trying to kill her.

 

 

After knocking over people and chairs, I made it to Hargid's table. I was out of breath. He turns to me with shocked and worried.

 

“Oye, Harry what has happened to you? And where is Iris?” he asked.

 

Shit! That means she tried to leave Diagon Alley. I bet she already left and…no…Voldemort cannot have her!

 

“Hargid, Iris is gone. She left after…never mind…she is gone.” I shouted.

 

He stands up, quickly.

 

“What?! Harry, what the bloody hell you did to her? I was supposed to protect you and her from…look I tell you the rest later. This is not the time to tell you. In the meantime, we have to find her.” He advised.

 

I nodded.

 

Hargid excused himself from his friend and we left to find Iris. We went to the same spots I checked several minutes ago. We still did not see her. Hargid asked around but they either refuses to answer or just don't know. At the speed we are going, Iris might be dead by Voldemort's curse.

 

Hours of looking, we sat on the bench. The sky was turning black and I was supposed to be at the Dursleys' house at this moment. I was supposed to finish packing my bags, take a nice shower, call Iris, and get ready for bed. Now, I am sitting on the bench, thinking where the young vampire is. I will blame myself if she is found dead.

 

“I believe Iris has cross over to the muggle world. She has too.” He suggested.

 

I tried my best to hold my temper.

 

“How? She just find out about this world two days ago. She doesn't know anything about flock powder, pot key or Apparate **.**  So how can she find her way back to…?”

 

“Cool down, Harry. I am worried about her as well.” He said.

 

I swallow roughly, hoping I can control my temper.

 

Hargid finished.

 

“Besides Hermione, Iris is a clever witch…well vampire…or whatever she is. She must inherit from her great-aunt.”

 

“Great-aunt? Iris doesn't have a great aunt. Hell, most of her family is dead.” I said, confused. She told me her family is dead? Wait, she did tell me about an aunt on her mother side that is alive. She even said that her great-aunt is a well-known witch. Other than that information, Iris's immediate family is dead.

 

“I shouldn' have said that. Beside the point, I notice she have been watching me tap the bricks. So she must have cross over already.” He concluded.

 

“Yeah, one problem: she does not have a FUCKING WAND!” I yelled.

 

Hargid tensed.

 

“Harry, watch your tone! I suggest we look all over London. Maybe she has not gone far.”

 

Did I have a choice? No. Did I think she is killed by a gang of wizard? Not yet so that is why I had to find her. She is one of mates. If something like that happens to Ron or Hermione, I do the same for them.

 

We left Diagon Alley, by flock powder, and landed at Manchester Street. We searched all of London, without broomsticks, and did not find her. It was almost midnight when we reached the park. I kneel on the ground, breathing for air while Hargid stood, scanning the fields. He did not see Iris. He suggests I head back to the Dursleys and sleep. I can't afford it.

 

“Iris may have found her way home. Let's get some rest, Harry.” He said calmly.

 

“No.” I whispered, hoping to see her.

 

Suddenly, Hargid yelled,

 

“I see her!”

 

“Where?” I jumped to my feet.

 

“There! And boy is she running.” He said while pointing at a slender figure running like a lion is going to eat her. As she got closer, it was Iris. I started calling her name, which made her run faster.

 

As she got closer, she looks completely different. Her white hair, once curly, shiny, and pure, is now down, dirty, and all in her face. Iris clothes were torn and bloody. Strangely, she does not have scars on her body.

 

When she finally came to us, she ran into my arms. I held her, so close as if death was about to take us. She sobbed on my chest as I caress her hair. Out of no way she starts saying,

 

“Harry, he is planning to attack London one more time before school starts. Wormtail, Severus, and the Dark Lord were there when the bomb exploded at the mall. He was responsible for….for…killing a hundred people at the subway. My God, Harry, he is going to do the same for the wizardry world! He is evil…evil…”

 

Hargid looks at her and whispered “Severus Snape.” He shakes his head in disbelief. I can believe it. I knew from the start. Snape is working for the Dark Lord. This is the proof I need to tell Dumbledore. That Iris saw him with Voldemort and was responsible for the bombing at West Abby's mall and future deaths. I knew it all along; I just wish Iris did not saw it. I bet Voldemort tried to kill her or worst Snape tried…that bastard.

 

As much I am glad she is alive, she is not going to get involved in my mess. It is bad for her that almost all wizards hate her for being a vampire, it is worst if she gets involve in the War. I will not tell her about Voldemort, not now or ever.

 

I love her too much.

 

I held her, calming her down, saying anything I can to get her calm. Hargid told us we better leave the park before the Deatheaters find us. I let go of Iris, ready to leave, but she stops us. She tells us she needs to use the bathroom. In less than a minute, she returns, healthy looking and glowing. I think she feed on a human because she seems more refresh than earlier today.

 

We went to the parking lot, and rode on Hargid's motorcycle. When I asked her about her motorcycle, she smiles and claims someone stole it. I knew then that Voldemort must have destroyed it. So Iris and I had to ride with Hargid. Iris sat behind him while I said in the passage seat. We passed by the Dursleys house and Hargid suggests to drop me off. I told him that I will take the bus. I want to be with Iris. I know she had a rough time, especially being close to death twice.

 

Several minutes later, we were at Iris present home. It is the Harrington Hotel; the most famous and expensive home in all of Britain. Hargid, Iris, and I entered the hotel. Several people mumble among themselves as we walk to the elevator. She leads us to her room, which is on the fourteenth room. She opens the door and invites us in.

 

Hargid almost fainted when we saw the room. Everything was expensive. The leather couch, fine art, marble table, and velvet carpet. I am amazed by the luxury. I thought she was rich but not that rich. Like a child in a candy store, I wanted to try everything out. But I do have manners.

 

She asked us to sit down while she takes a shower. She will be out in a while. Directly, a version of her naked body appears in my mind. I quickly erased it. I sat on the leather beige couch while Hargid sat on the chair. We did not say anything to each other, all we heard is the water running. There was so much I wanted to say but could not say anything. All I could do is stared at the ceiling and the fine paintings. One particular is a picture of two black children crossing a bridge while a guardian angel watches over them. I like that one of all the paintings she has. Soon Hargid opens his mouth.

 

“Did she really see  _him_?” he asked.

 

“Who? Oh, Voldemort?” I answered sarcastically.

 

He tense then relaxes.

 

“Yea, but more specifically Professor Snape. He used to be part of the Deatheaters but switch sides as a spy. He couldn't betray Dumbledore. Not him.” He said, trying to conceive me.

 

I sat up.

 

“I believe he have already switch sides, and  _been_  switched sides.” I said coldly.

 

“But she could have misheard his name or it could be another Severus in the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's army. I just don't believe he—”

 

“Let me asked you something, Hargid. At the tavern, you said you were sent to protect us from someone. Well tell me, who?” I asked him since he is going to talk about Snape not betraying Dumbledore, which I believe he has.

 

Hargid hesitated for a minute. He looks at me than at his fingers. He was not such what to tell me or if to tell me. I wish he would tell me instead of later. I found out Voldemort is behind the bombing at West Abby's mall, the subway bombing, and now he is planning something big. What else is he hiding? Does this include Iris? If it does, I will protect her.

 

He clears his throat.

 

“Harry, Dumbledore sent me to help Iris buy books for school and tell her things about Hogwarts. He wanted me to protect her from radical anti-vampire groups like HOME or Atria. Then Dumbledore told me you were coming with Iris. So he wanted me to tell you something important. It is that you will receive a letter in four days time. Don't ask me what the letter is for. All I know is that you will receive it in four days.

 

“Anyway Dumbledore found out that Voldemort might be hiding at Diagon Alley and planning his next attack on muggles…”

 

“Dumbledore knew!” I yelled. I can't believe this fucking shit. He knew and refused to save millions of lives. If he keeps it up, Voldemort will take over the world.

 

“Yes, but he does not want to interfere because that is what Voldemort want him to do. He wants Dumbledore to act and when he does… Listen, Harry, this is not the good time to tell you this. I only know half of the story. The only person you can ask is Dumbledore. He will tell you everything. He just wants me to protect you and Iris and inform you about the letter.”

 

I was too pissed to say anything else. How can Dumbledore not interfere? Is Dumbledore going to sit back, drink fire whiskey and watch Voldemort kill everyone? This has be some solution of why he is doing this. But I can't just watch. I have to do something.

 

We did not say anything until we heard a knock on the door. We stood, automatically, not sure what to do. I wanted to answer the door, but Hargid stops me. He goes to the door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

No answer.

 

Hargid asked again.

 

There was still no answer.

 

Soon I had enough and decide to open the door. Hargid tries to stop me but I didn't listen. I open it and almost yelled.

 

“Hello Potter, I'm glad you and the vampire are safe.” He said folding his arms.

 

“You fucking bastard!” I growled.

 

All I can remember is hitting Snape in the jaw.


	10. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 11/03/2008

  
**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, the novel, or anything. The only thing I do own is the character Iris Clayton and this story.

 

 

**_Chapter Ten:_ **

**_Iris_ **

 

I have planned to take a shower that night, but it did not happen. I took off my purple shirt and about to take off my pants until I heard yelling. I quickly put on my shirt and left my bedroom to discover Harry on top of a man dress in black. Harry has his hand on the man's shoulder and ready to hit him, again. I saw fire in his usually gentle green eyes. I do not know what this man did to provoke Harry's aggravation, but I had to stop it before they will get hurt.

 

I ran behind Harry and try to pull him off the man. Harry, who did not realizes that I am behind him, pushes me away. Meanwhile, Hargid did not know what to do as he watches helplessly. He wants to pull Harry away from the man, but know it will be dangerous to touch Harry at the time. So, Hargid tries to claim him down, but it did not work. For me, I could not stand there and let Harry hit the man in my home. Therefore I grab Harry by the shoulder and pull him away from the man. Harry turns to me, his eyes fill with aggression. He almost opens his mouth, but I spoke before him.

 

“Harry, why are you hitting this man? He did not do anything to you!”

 

He blasted,

 

“What do you mean “he did not do anything to you”? This fucking bastard killed…” then he stops himself. He looks to the floor as his breathing slows, eyes became relax, and his anger almost vanished. I have a feeling that the man on the floor is connected to the bombing at West Abbey's Mall and the subway. He must…he is connected to the Dark Lord! It is why Harry bashing him.

 

My thoughts become more focus on the fact that Severus is in my house. Why did Harry or Hargid let him in? Do they know he is working for the Dark Lord? My God, the Dark Lord might send him here to kill me or worst, Harry and Hargid. Yet, somewhere in my heart believe he did not come here to kill us. Also, something in me think what Harry did is wrong. He is a deatheater, but he does not deserve to suffer for it, although Harry had a good reason to quarrel with him. I said softly to Harry.

 

“Harry…”

 

Before he responds, the man stood and grips his hand on Harry's neck. I try to release the man's hand from Harry's neck, but he bloke me. He pins harry to the wall. Hargid grabs Severus' shoulders, but Severus gave him a harsh stare.

 

“Stay out of this! If Harry wants to act like an imbecilic, pompous brat than I will show him what a brat he really is.”

 

“But Professor, he is only a…”

 

“Shut up Hargid!” he snaps at the giant.

 

Hargid argues with Severus as I try to release the pressure he is putting on Harry's neck.

 

“Do not get involve, Iris.” I heard a female voice. I turn towards the door and saw her. She has a neutral expression on her youthful face.

 

“Severus, release Mr. Potter, we need him to defeat the Dark Lord.” She said softly with a hint of sternness.

 

Severus stares at the woman coldly before looking at Harry. He frowns.

 

“Be very grateful, Potter, that I did not paralysis or kill you. I will take fifty points from Gryffindor when the school year begins.” He said coldly, releasing Harry. Then he looks at the woman near the door. She has her arms folded.

 

Harry straightens himself as he came near me. I ask him if he is all right. He did not say a word as he looks at Severus, fiercely. I have a feeling this is not over between the two men.

 

“That's better, Severus.” She said as she came in the room. When I look at her closely, she is very glamorous.

 

She has long jet black hair, which bounces every time she walks. She also has deep brown eyes, thick and curly eyelashes, and voluptuous blackberry lips. She wears a beige turtle neck shirt with a black blazer over it and her pant matches the color of her shirt. Her whole outfit brings out her glowingly dark brown skin. She walks in the room with elegances and I soon remember who she is. She is my grandmother's sister, Aunt Queen. As she walks toward me, I notice she is carrying a long, velvet black box, with the golden engraved initials  _NIC_  


 

“I'm sorry for Severus's behavioral. He has emotional issues that need controlling.” She smirks at an irritated Severus. She chuckles at his expression before turning back to me.

 

“My, you have grown from a little girl to a beautiful woman. I can't believe time went by quickly, I can still remember you as a little baby. It's been awhile since I last seen, Nya or should I say Iris.” She said gently with a smile.

 

“Yes it has, Aunt Queen, a very long time.” I said while thinking about our last meeting. It was over a hundred years since I saw her. She wanted me to live with her husband and her during the time. I almost did, but I could not leave my husband. I used to love him, despite the cruelty he showed me. I wish I did take her offer, but I would not have met Harry. Funny, how life take a turn for the better or the worst.

 

“Yes it has, my darling.” She whispers as she gave me a hug.

 

“Can we get to business, Queen? You have the rest of the month to know more about your vampire niece. I have to make my lesson plans before school begins.” He said, annoyed.

 

Aunt Queen releases me and gave him an icy glare.

 

“Remember Severus, this is  _my_  family and I can take as long as I want with her. You will make it back to Hogwarts and start on your `lesson plans'. So, at the meantime, shut the fuck up and sit down somewhere. I can't stand seeing your monkey ass standing so much!” She yells at him.

 

“Maybe if you did not have to drive so fast, I wouldn't have to stand. You drive like a crazy muggle woman.” He fires back, looking at her coldly.

 

I pray to God that they do not wake up the neighbors as they argue.

 

Aunt Queen folds her arms, glancing at him.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. I-Can't-Get-Laid-If-I-Tried Severus Snape. I can't help it if you don't like riding a car. At least it's better than riding a broomstick, Apparition, or flock powder!” she blasted

 

“Humph, it's better than being in a car with  _you._ ” He said to her, smirking.

 

Aunt Queen becomes infuriated.

 

“Will you just sit down or it will take longer.” She told him, finally.

 

Snape still smirk as he sat on the couch. Queen ignores his smirk as she clears her throat and her face softens.

 

“I sorry for the little “show”, Severus can be a complete asshole. Anyway, Iris, Severus and I came here for two reasons.” She glances at Severus before speaking to me, again, “Before I begin, Albus want me to tell you and Scarface that he is sorry for the treatment you received at Leaky Cauldron. He promises that you will get respect when you enter Hogwarts.” She said.

 

Harry almost loses his temper when auntie called him “Scarface”. I wanted to laugh when his face turns red with anger. However, I felt sad when I tell Harry and auntie that I plan not to attend Hogwarts. After the incident at the Leaky Cauldron and Severus warning (I knew it was him due to his dark and deep voice) I'm not sure if I want to attend the school. After all, I am a vampire and wizards do not like them. I know  _exactly_  what the other students will think of me. Besides, since I figure at Severus is a “Deatheater”, he will probably tell the Dark Lord that I am at Hogwarts and try to kill me, again.

 

After I stop pondering, I listen to my aunt.

 

“Alright dear, first, you must live with me until school starts.”

 

“Do you live in the wizardry world?” I asked suddenly.

 

She laughs before answering,

 

“Hell no I don't live among the wizards. I live among the muggles, although I prefer to non-magical people `mortals'. I used to live in America with my great-great-great-great niece until she married and have children of her own. Now I live in the U.K. and helping you mature your powers before schools starts, which leads to this.” She said as she gave me the box.

 

I look at the box before opening it. I am shock to find a wooden stick on top of dark velvet fabric. I look at her with confusion. How is this stick supposed to help me at Hogwarts?

“It is a wand, Iris. It once belongs to your grandmother but she did not use it. She was going to give it to your mother, but since she denounce having a black mother and let he power weakened, she gave it to me. She hopes that I will give it to you when you were older. It is a powerful wand, not as powerful as Potter, but powerful. “She explained

 

I pick up the wand and almost tried it until Aunt Queen stops me.

 

“Not now, Iris. Try it when we are at my house.” She exclaimed.

 

Soon Severus stood and declares,

 

“We should leave, Queen. We don't want You-.”

 

Harry eyes widen with anguish which result in looking at him dirty before Severus finishes his sentence.

 

Aunt Queen rolls her eyes at him.

 

“All right, Severus, we are leaving, damn. I have to tell you the second information later. We should leave right away before Severus has a baby.” She told me.

 

“Can I pack first, auntie?” I asked her.

 

“No, Iris, you can't pack your things. We have to leave at once.” Soon as she finished, we all left the hotel.

 

I place Lelio in my purse as Harry, Aunt Queen, Severus (who I did not feel safe in the car), and I rode in Aunt Queen's car while Hargid rode on his motorcycle.

 

“Tell Dumbledore that the vampire and Potter are safe.” Severus told Hargid.

 

Hargid nods before saying good bye to us.

 

“Nice to meet you, Iris, hope to see you at Hogwarts. Harry, stay out of trouble and remember what I told you. Nice seeing you again, Queen and Severus.” He said before leaving the parking lot.

 

When Hargid left, Queen starts the car and we left the parking lot of the Harrington Hotel. I look at the building one last time as my aunt turn up the volume and drove over the speed limit. I could tell that Severus wanted to scream at her. Yet, of the look at my aunt's eye, he stops himself.

 

I sat against the leather interior of her black BMW. I did not know why I had to leave my home, suddenly. I feel confused and exhausted. Does anyone know that Severus is a deatheater and he might kill us at any minute? I look at Harry, who appears to be confused as well. He is looking out the window, frowning. My God, I did not know how beautiful he is under the moonlight. His green eyes shine like a calm sea while his creamy skin glistens under the silver moonlight. I can even see his veins pumping fresh blood to his body. I need to stop thinking about his blood. However, I could not take my eyes off of this beautiful youth sitting next to me.

 

He is quiet, which I hate seeing him like that.

 

“Harry, what is wrong?” I asked him.

 

He turns to me. His expression changes from a serious frown to a light smile.

 

“Oh nothing really, I just wish that today went a little differently,” Soon he frowns with angst, “I wish I listened to you. If I have listened, then you would not…”

 

“Harry…”I paused touching his shoulder, “…doesn't blame you. It would have happen even if you listened to me. I am glad that we survived and spent time with each other. That is all I wanted.” I told him as my hand touches his hand by accident.

 

We look at each other and I almost grasp. He is so beautiful and I am a…monster. He does not deserve to be with me. He looks at me softly about to touch my cheek until angry brown eyes stare at him through rearview mirror. He stops and we removed our hands from each other. We remain speechless until Harry clears his voice.

 

“I'm glad that you had a nice time, Iris. Maybe, when you are at Hogwarts, I show you Hogsmeade. I know that it has a candy store where you can buy any type of chocolate. I mean, if you want to go with me.” He said, hoping for an answer.

 

I laugh.

 

“Of course I will go with you, my darling.” I said without thinking about what I called him.

 

He smiles before turning serious.

 

“Iris…I…” he paused, not sure what to tell me.

 

My heart beats faster, desiring him to say those three words that I was denied so many times. However, I know he will not tell me those words. He must have told them to Ginny. Oh, how I envoy that red-haired girl who has this Adonis.

 

“Yes, Harry.” I whispered

 

He clears his throat before starting again.

 

“Iris, I want to let you know that I see you as the most important friend in my life. And if anything happens to you, I will always protect you. It is a promise that I will carry to the  _grave_.” He declares.

 

I am a little hurt that it is not those three words, but at least I am a part of his life. I am his friend, a word that I love to hear and say. I smiled at him which made him blushed. I am jubilant that he is my friend, someone I can have conversation, tell my deepest secrets, and hug. I just wish that he was more than a friend, but something more. Like a lover…

 

“And I will protect you as well, lo-Harry,” I promised him.

 

He smiles back as we stare into each other eyes. How I would love to kiss him at this time. He leans towards my face and almost made my wish come true until the car stops. Before I knew it, we were in front of his aunt and uncle's house. I wanted a little more time with him, but, alas, I did not. He almost cusses under his breath before giving me a warm hug. I felt protected, warm, and hungry in his arms. His blood also smells so good.

 

Aunt Queen turns to us as her long nails tap on the steeling wheel. She is impatient as she waits for Harry to leave the car. He gave her a cold stare as he releases me.

 

“I see you at the King Cross Station, my lovely vampire.” He whispers against my ear.

 

I almost fainted when Severus and Harry got out of the car.

 

“I hope Hargid told you about Albus's letter, Potter, because I don't feel like telling you shit.” She said, sternly.

 

“Yea he did” he said coldly to her.

 

Aunt Queen almost snaps at him but she control it. She waits until they reach the front door of his relatives' house. I wave at him as she drove away. The vision of him standing near the Dark Lord's servant will not go away from my memory. I pray that Severus does not hurt him.

 

“Iris, my dear, I want you not to communicate with him until you arrive at Hogwarts.” She ordered.

 

I was flabbergasted when she told me that information. I have to stop talking to Harry after all the things I witness. The only word I can say is “why”?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I want to say thank you for the reviews. Read, Review, and Suggestions are welcome.**

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you liked this story when it was first published and have downloaded the other chapters, please sent me a message! I would love to upload the other chapters in this WIP novel.
> 
> -Thanks!


End file.
